The Right Salvatore
by VampireExpert101
Summary: "That means somewhere along the way, you decided that I was worth choosing." I opened my mouth to respond, but Damon was already gone. 1x19 AU Delena fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: **Pre 1x20. What would happen if Stefan didn't get better after being locked in the cellar? As Stefan tries to escape his prison, he accidentally attacks Elena, and then runs off. Damon is left to pick up the pieces of the girl that his brother once loved. But what does Elena do when she finds herself drawn to the elder Salvatore brother? And what will Stefan do to get her back?

**Chapter 1: **

**Elena's POV**

I looked inside of the cellar where Stefan was locked in. He was still unconsious from the vervain that I had drugged him with a hour ago. I felt the hurt spread to my face as I watched him.

"You going to watch him all night?" A voice came behind my. I turned slowly, not wanting to deal with Damon. The elder Salvatore seemed at ease. He was just casually leaning on the stone wall, like it was something he did everyday.

"How can you be so relaxed?" The words escaped my mouth before I could think about them, "Stefan almost killed that Amber girl, and you're acting like it's something that happens every day."

Damon smirked, "Maybe not with Perfect Stefan, but most vampires do kill every day." His eyes flickered to his brother, "Plus, Stefan locked my up like this before. It's time for him to get his share of the torture." And then Damon was gone.

I looked back at Stefan, and tears started in my eyes. He started to stir. Slowly his eyes fluttered open and he looked at his surrondings. Finally his eyes rested on me, "Elena." His voice was barely a whisper, and it seemed cracked.

"Elena." He repeated, his voice still very weak and tortured. I tried to turn away, not able to see him like that, but his gaze kept me in place. For the third time he whispered, "Elena."

"I'm sorry Stefan." My voice faltered and I felt a tear escape my eye. I tried to whipe it away, but my hand wouldn't move.

"Elena…" I looked at him, "Please…" he begged weakly, his eyes grave.

I knew he wanted me to let him out, but I couldn't. "Stefan, I can't. You're not the same with human blood."

"Elena… please." He tried again, his voice still begging. I felt my hand silently making its way to the lock. I tried to stop myself, but I couldn't stand to see Stefan this way. I felt the cold metal under my fingertips. Slowly I unlocked the door.

Stefan walks out of the cage and pulls me close to him. I hug him back, feeling tears form in my eyes again. Suddenly Stefan tenses.

I try to pull away from him. I see his face. His eyes are black and hard, the veins around them pronounced. I try to back away, but Stefan's steel gasp doesn't falter. Finally I look him straight in the eye, "Stefan, It's Elena!" I yelled, my voice cracking.

But he was staring at my neck. I froze.

The next second his head comes down and his fangs aimed at my neck. I felt the worst pain as his teeth cut my skin. I scream as loud as I could. The pain of having my blood being drawn unwillingly from my body is terrible.

My vision starts to get fuzzy around the edges. My eyes are slidding out of focus. I try to concentrate on staying awake, but I was fighting a lost battle.

I feel Stefan's fang rip across my throat, and then he was thrown away from me. I fell to the ground like a crumpled doll. Warm blood spills down my neck and onto my shirt. I don't care, I look for my savior.

Damon. That was who saved me. He was standing in front of me protectively. Stefan was in the corner, getting up. His eyes were still black, and they were looking at the blood gushing from my neck.

Stefan jumped faster and higher than any human could, aiming straight for me. Damon met him in the middle, pushing him to the side. It was clear who was stronger –Damon. Stefan had been knocked out with vervain and starved, while Damon had been having all the blood he wanted.

But Stefan kept trying to fight past his brother, his eyes wild. Damon was trying to wrestle him back into the celler, but Stefan seemed to notice that and he kept a good distance away.

I felt my eyes get heavy and start to close. The last thing I saw was the two Salvatore brothers fighting each other. When darkness came I welcomed it with open arms.

* * *

Something sweet was coming into my mouth. The liquid was like liquid candy… adictive. I felt my eyes slowly open. My head was throbbing and I felt weak. I looked up into blue eyes… wait, blue eyes?

Damon was standing over me, his wrist pressed to my lips. Then it clicked. I was drinking Damon's blood. I pushed his bloody wrist away from my mouth.

"What happened? Where's Stefan?" My mind was clouded. All I remembered was opening the door to the cellar and then Stefan's face changing. And then the pain.

Damon's voice still had a sacrastic tone to it, "Really, no 'Thank you Damon for saving me'?" he paused, "He ran off after he attacked you. I have no idea where he went to though." his tone was very serious.

I sat up, "We have to find him. He might attack someone, I don't know what he would do in this state." I tried to get up and get to the door. But I ended up tripping.

Damon caught me before I fell and hit my head. He stabbled me, one hand staying on my elbow to help me. I mumbled a weak, "Thanks."

He guided me upstairs and I fell onto the couch, exausted. Damon sat down beside me. After a few minutes I fell asleep, my head leaning on his shoulder.

When I woke up it was dark. A blanket was drapped over me and my head was on a soft pillow. But Damon was gone –probably sleeping in his room. I was still tired, but I couldn't sleep.

The memories of Stefan attacking me were still fresh. Opening the cellar door…. Stefan's face… The pain… it was too much. I couldn't close my eyes without the immages dancing into my mind. I wondered how I had been able to go to sleep before.

Damon. That was the only option. I had been with Damon. How come I felt safe with him and a few months ago I was afraid to even talk to him?

I got up slowly and quietly went up the steps. When I reached the landing, I took one look at Stefan's room –a shutter went through me. Then I turned the opposite way and headed to Damon's room.

The door opened silently when I twisted the handle. The room was dark, but I could tell that most of it was already black. In the middle of the large bed I saw Damon. He was shirtless and the covers were on his waist.

I tried to not make any noise as I walked over to the bed. I slid into it beside him and pulled the covers over me. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:****This is my first try at a Delena story. Do you want me to continue. Please leave a reveiw, they make me happy and i'll write quicker. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** **About an hour after I posted the first chapter I had emails that 8**** people put this on story alert. And that is just at the hour mark!!! I am thrilled!!!! Please keep up the love! (I am dying waiting for the season final of TVD! I keep checking the to see if they have more previws up.)**

_Previously:_

_The next second his head comes down and his fangs aimed at my neck. I felt the worst pain as his teeth cut my skin._

_I feel Stefan's fang rip across my throat, and then he was thrown away from me. I fell to the ground like a crumpled doll. Warm blood spills down my neck and onto my shirt. I don't care, I look for my savior._

_Damon._

_I got up slowly and quietly went up the steps. When I reached the landing, I took one look at Stefan's room –a shutter went through me. Then I turned the opposite way and headed to Damon's room._

_I tried to not make any noise as I walked over to the bed. I slid into it beside him and pulled the covers over me. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell into a dreamless sleep._

**Chapter 2:**

**Elena's POV**

I woke to a bright sunshine. It seemed to be too high in the sky. I blinked once and then sat up.

"I wake up and find you in my bed…" I heard Damon say from the corner of the room. I turned to him as he continued, "You're welcome at any time though." I rolled my eyes, back to regular Damon.

I hesitated on what to say. Finally I ended up lying, "I must have slept walk." I tried to say convincingly, but I knew Damon would see through it. His eyes rolled.

I looked at the clock on the wall: 1:00pm. Wow, I slept past noon. But I had school today. It must already be half over. "I highly doubt that you 'slept walk' up a flight of stairs without making any noise." There was the sarcastic tone I was used to.

My eyes traved back to him, and I didn't answer. Instead I asked, "Did you find Stefan?"

"Nope." He said, popping the 'p'. I gave him a glare.

"Damon, people could die!" he gave me a look that said, '_why would I care?'_ "Damon, I know you care. You won't show it, but you do care."

His eyes were hard, but he didn't loose control. "I don't care about anyone in this town. If Saint Stefan wants to rip their throats out so be it." He turned and headed for the door.

As he was leaving I walked over to him and grabbed his shoulder. He turned around slowly, "Yes, Elena?" he asked in a cocky tone.

I nodded my head to myself, "If you wont help me find Stefan I'll do it alone."

He smirked, "That would be bad for you. My blood is in your system from Stefan's little mishap yesterday. So if he were to snap that pretty neck of yours, you would get to join the undead. And then you would have to deal with Stefan's guilt forever."

I looked him in the eye, "Please, Damon?"

After a long pause he responded. "Meet me outside your house in twenty minutes. Your brother is at school and your aunt is at work?" he asked and I nodded quickly. "Get changed and bring the vampire compass –Johnathan Gilberts."

I gave him a questioning look, "It wont work with you around –I mean, it will just point to you."

He rolled his eyes, "I know. I am going to stay around your house just in case Stefan shows up. You get to run around town and look for him. Just bring your cell phone so you can call when you find him."

"Thank you Damon, it means a lot to me." I whispered before I walked out of his room and went down the steps, into the afternoon air.

I stood outside my house with Johnathan Gilberts compass in my hand. Damon was to my right, so the dial stayed fixed on him. I turned to him, "How far away from you do I have to be for this to work correctly?"

"Stefan will have to be closer to you than I am for it to point at him." I gave him a scared look. "You sure you want to do this?" there was something in his voice –concern?

I nodded. He continued, "Then put your pretty little ass into your car and just drive around. If the dial changes suddenly follow it, or call me." I nodded again, my voice seemed lost in my throat and I couldn't seem to breath.

Damon opened my car door and I got in. I looked at him, "If Jeremy gets here before me make sure he's alright." Damon gave a stiff 'yes' before I peeled out of the driveway and onto the street.

I placed the small metal compass on the dashboard. The dial was still facing the direction that Damon was. I continued down the streets. I checked at _The Grill_, but no change in the dial and no sign of Stefan.

* * *

After about ten minutes I got a text. My cell phone screen flashed 'DAMON'. I picked up the blackberry and looked at the message.

_**Any sign of Dear Brother? –Damon**_

_**No, I checked Thr Grill and now I'm just wandering around. –Elena.**_

After a few seconds the phone buzzed again.

_**He might have left town, but I doubt it. –Damon**_

_**Me too. I'll just drive for another twenty minutes and then head back. –Elena.**_

I drove down the familiar roads for a few more minutes. I made a left and suddenly the dial switched directions, facing towards…. The school. Now were going to have a problem.

I probably should have called Damon, but I didn't. I headed forward, passing the familiar roads. When I reached the school, I pulled into the parking lot. The school bell must have just rung, because all the students were talking outside, some getting into their cars.

I cut the engine and slowly got out of the car. I scanned the students, looking for my vampire boyfriend.

I spotted a familiar face in the crowd, and froze in my place.

**Author's Note: ****Clifhanger. Oooh. Please don't hate me. I would really like some more review. the more reveiws the faster i write -they always make me happy, good or bad. Please take a few seconds a leave one, please? Oh well, next chapter is in the making. It will proably be up late today or tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**** I –being the idoit that I am- am taking Spanish. And I have to take my final exam in it in a few days. So, I am busy pouring over notes, even though **_**Mi no hablo espanol!**_ **But this chapter sorta sets things in action. Plus, I will be adding some Janna {Jeremy/Anna} in this and maybe some future chapters. But mainly Delena. Enjoy! I know all of you are wondering who the mystery person is. i changed it alot, going between three people and finally i choose this person! Sorry for the update being late, my computer wouldnt get internet access yesterday.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries –or else I would have put Damon and Elena together. Nor do I own Damon –though I wish I did. All credit goes to L.J. Smith and the people at the CW.**

_Previously:_

_I placed the small metal compass on the dashboard. The dial was still facing the direction that Damon was. I continued down the streets. I checked at The Grill, but no change in the dial and no sign of Stefan._

_**Any sign of Dear Brother? –Damon**_

_**No, I checked Thr Grill and now I'm just wandering around. –Elena.**_

_I drove down the familiar roads for a few more minutes. I made a left and suddenly the dial switched directions, facing towards…. The school._

_I cut the engine and slowly got out of the car. I scanned the students_

_I spotted a familiar face in the crowd, and froze in my place._

**Chapter 3:**

I walked over to the vampire. "Anna?" I asked. She was standing, talking to Jeremy and they both looked at me.

Jeremy asked, "Hey Elena, why werent you here today?"Putting his arm around Anna's shoulders at the same time.

I ignored the question, "Have either of you seen Stefan." They both shook their heads. I took a glance at Anna. "Anna, can I talk to you?"

She looked at Jeremy, "Sure…" she said hesitantly. She gave him a quick kiss before following me over to a bench, far enough away so that Jeremy couldn't hear us.

"Are all the tomb vampires gone?" I asked quickly, not wanting to have to worry about anything else. I already had to find Stefan without dying.

"Yes, it's just my mother, Harper, and I." I started to get up, but she continued, "Elena, I know you don't like me because of what happened in the tomb." I turned around, "But I really do care about your brother. I wouldn't hurt him."

I bit my lip, "Dating a vampire has risks." I pointed out.

"You're dating Stefan Salvatore." She countered. Are all vampires ready to give a comeback at any moment?

"I know what Stefan is. I know that he can hurt me. Jeremy doesn't know about that." I reminded her, "Do you think he would be able to accept it?"

Anna opened her mouth, "Why don't you ask him yourself?" but the voice wasn't hers. I turned around and found myself facing Jeremy. I gulped.

"I already know about Anna. And about the Salvatore brothers." I gave him a questioning look, "You should hide your diary more carefully."

I gasped, "That means you know about… Vickie." My breathing hitched.

Jeremy's face twisted, "That wasn't your choice to make Elena. Whether I wanted to forget about her or not was my decision. Not yours, or Damon's." his voice was hard and I felt a dagger go through me at the sound of it.

I looked at him, "I'm sorry…" he gave me a look, "You don't know what you were like. You wouldn't do anything. It was like mom and dad were killed all over again." I begged to myself that he would forgive me.

I felt a unatural breeze. Suddenly Damon was standing beside me, looking at Anna, "Nice little reunion, isnt it?" he asked sarcastically. He spotted Jeremy looking at him with a slightly open mouth, "Elena's younger brother." He acknowleged.

"Damon." Jeremy said in the same curt tone.

Damon chuckled, "So little brother finally found out. This is just getting better and better." He looked at Anna, "And he's dating Annabel, how touching." Damon said in mock careness.

Anna stiffened, "Both of you, calm it down." I said loudly, "we have to find Stefan." Both Anna and Jeremy looked at me. Then I told them what happened.

* * *

"I thought you said Stefan drank animal blood." Jeremy asked as soon as I finished. I felt a twinge of guilt in my stomach, knowing that it had been me that gave him the human blood. I guess I didn't write that in my diary before he read it.

I took a deep breath, "I gave him some of my blood when he was… hurt." I shot a look at Anna, even though it wasn't her fault. I took another breath to calm and steady myself.

Damon interrupted the silence, "So, unless you two humans want to die, I suggest we head beck to Elena's house. Stefan at least has to walk through a door there."

We all silently agreed. We walked to the car and I headed for the drivers seat, but Damon stopped me. "I'm driving." I said, trying to fight past him.

Suddenly he was in the car, twisting my keys around his finger. He leaned his head out the open window, "Get in the passenger side." Jeremy and Anna both climbed in the back.

I obeyed and reluctantly got into the passenger seat. As soon as I closed the door, Damon was pulling out of the parking lot, heading to the house. He was driving way too fast, but I didn't say anything. Jeremy and Anna were both too busy talking to really notice.

* * *

When we reached the house, Anna and Jeremy both head up to his room. That left Damon, Jenna and I sitting downstiars. After a few good minutes Damon offered to make dinner, and Jenna agreed immediately.

Damon was stirring some red sauce in a pan. I glanced at it, before turning around to the table. Jenna went into the sitting room to watch TV and it left me all alone with him. I hear Damon call, "Kitten, I need you to taste this."

I spun around, "Did you just call me 'kitten'?" I asked, half angry, half embarresed. Damon seemed to see me blush slightly, and he smirked.

"Taste this." He said, pushing the spoon into my mouth. The sauce was really good, not to heavy not too light. I swallowed quickly and gave him a thumb up.

He smirked and went back to stirring the food. After a few seconds I asked, "What about Stefan?"

He glanced at me, "What about him?"

I gave him a stern look, "We still have to look for him. He could have attacked someone. And he was invited into this house, so he can attack Jeremy or Jenna at any time."

He shrugged, "I don't see the problem." I glared at him. "We can look for him tomorrow if that's what you want. But I think you can stay here tonight and be safe. Jeremy has Anna for protection." I noted how he didn't say his brother's name at all. And when he did say it he said, 'Saint Stefan.'

I turned to face him, "What really happened with Katherine. And when you two changed. I heard you both used to be best friends." I said with a slight frown.

Damon turned to look at me. "After Katherine was capturred we tried to release her. When we were trying to save her, I was shot. Then I heard another shot and I assume that Stefan had been killed too. When I woke I was in a different place. I had drunk Katherine's blood willingly, Stefan had been to compelled to." He voice got sharp.

"I went back to the church I time to see it go into flames. When I returned Emily was there and she was treating Stefan –who was unconsious. We both agreed not to finish the transformation –because the only reason to be a vampire was for Katherine." He smirked

"Stefan went to see father. Father said that he had watched us die, and that meant we were vampires. Stefan found out that Father had killed us. When Father tried to kill Stefan again, Little brother defended himself. The stake went through Fathers heart. Stefan saw the blood and tasted it. That completed the transformation. And then father died.

"I was sitting at the place Emily had left us at. Stefan brought a girl and bit her. I saw the blood and finally attacked her. Later on, I told him that he had choosen an eternity of misery by saving me. Then I left." Damon concluded, looking at me.

I was lost for words. Damon continued his cooking and set the table. Finally I asked, "Stefan was the one two chage first?"

Damon chuckled, "Always thought that 'bad vampire Damon' turned first? No, I was going to live forever with Katherine. I drank her blood willingly. And she still made Stefan drink it too. That's why I hate him. It was just suppost to be me and her forever." He said sharply.

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. Damon seemed confused by the hug. He ackwardly tried to hug back. I whispered, "I'm sorry." Like I had when we had opened the tomb to find no Katherine.

I heard someone clear their throat. I turned to see Anna and she said, "No personal display of affection in the kitchen." And then I heard Jeremy's footsteps on the stairs. I blushed a little and Damon went back to serving the food.

* * *

Dinner was great. Anna actually wasn't half bad –ever though she had kidnapped me. She definatly seemed to like Jeremy. Damon was nice –well, as nice as Damon could be. He didn't annoy me to death at least. Jenna seemed to be completely at ease. Lucky her.

I worked on cleaning with Jeremy. Anna went into the sitting room with Jenna. Damon claimed to have went to call Stefan –but I knew he was running around the house to see if he was near.

I picked up a dirty plate and started scrubbing it. Jeremy was washing the table and he asked, "What's happening between you and Damon?"

"Nothing." I said a little too quickly. Jeremy noticed and rolled his eyes. "I mean that Jeremy. Were just friends."

Jeremy's eyebrow furrowed, "Do friends usually look exactly like their ex?" I gave him another questioning look, "Diary." He said simply.

I looked at Jeremy, "Jer, usually no. But this is different. Damon has spent 145 years looking for Katherine and he just figured out she didn't care at all. And even Stefan wasn't being too nice to him. I'm the only person that he will be nice to. The resemblence between Katherine and me means nothing. I care about him." I rambled on, probably saying something I would regret.

I finished the last dish and placed it in the sink. Jeremy had gone into the other room with Anna. I heard Jenna call, "Elena, I'm going out."

I walked in with Anna and Jeremy. They were playing a video game and Anna was winning by a ton. I watched them for a few minutes and then turned to grab a glass of water.

Damon stood in front of me, "You've got to stop doing that." I said, walking around him. I grabbed the glass off water and headed to my room. Even though I couldn't hear Damon I knew that he was following.

When I opened the door Damon was lying on my bed, arms behind his head. I sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Usually no woman can resist my charms." Damon said, appearing right in front of me.

I pushed him lightly, "I'm not a normal person." When he didn't move I scooted to the middle of the bed.

He leaned closer to me, "Yes, but that doesn't mean that you wont fall for me. That just means that I have to work harder."

I looked away from him, "Or you could remember that I am dating your brother. And that I am not going to do the same thing that Katherine did to you." And then I walked into the bathroom to get dressed into my sweats and a tank top.

When I returned he was still sitting on the side of the bed. I ignored him and climbed under the covers. I felt him get off the bed and I looked up, "Where are you going?"

"I don't think your aunt would be happy if I stayed." He said with a sneaky smile.

I remembered how last night when I couldn't sleep I had gone to Damon's room. He –for some odd reason – kept the nightmares away. Suddenly I blurted out, "Will you stay?"

**Author's Note: ****Longer Chapter for everyone! So did you like it? Sorry about the Cliffhanger. I promise the next one wont be a cliffie. I am just so mean!**

**- Originally I waas going to have Elena and Jeremy have a family moment when they said they both knew about vampires. Then I changed it to having Anna, because I am going to include her a little more.**

**-What about the hug between Damon and Elena? I don't want to have her fall for Damon right away –because I don't think she would get over Stefan that quickly. But I do think she would realize that Damon wouldn't hurt her like Stefan would. **

**-I just added in the rushed version of **_**Blood Brothers**_** because I needed Elena to know the story. And since my story takes place before it, I had to include it in here. I may have skipped some parts, but I just wanted to put the main things that were most important –and this is from Damon's perspective, so things that Stefan does I can't include.**

**Please review and tell me your favorite part –if you had one. Reveiws are greatly appriciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: ****I am soo happy. No more Spanish for me –well for this year. Wow, I am thrilled. Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it!**

_Previously:_

_Damon chuckled, "So little brother finally found out. This is just getting better and better." He looked at Anna, "And he's dating Annabel, how touching." Damon said in mock careness._

_Damon chuckled, "Always thought that 'bad vampire Damon' turned first? No, I was going to live forever with Katherine. I drank her blood willingly. And she still made Stefan drink it too. That's why I hate him. It was just suppost to be me and her forever." He said sharply. _

_I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. Damon seemed confused by the hug. He ackwardly tried to hug back. I whispered, "I'm sorry."_

_I remembered how last night when I couldn't sleep I had gone to Damon's room. He –for some odd reason – kept the nightmares away. Suddenly I blurted out, "Will you stay?"_

**Chapter 4:**

Damon looks back at me and smirks, "Only if I get to share the bed." But before I can answer he is walking down the stairs. I hear him say goodbye to Jenna, and the front door closes.

I flopped onto my bed and pull the covers over my head, thinking, _how am I going to sleep now?_ Then I feel the opposite side of the bed go down.

I rolled over to face Damon, "I asked you to stay, not invade my personal space." I switched on the light on the bedside table.

Damon propped himself onto his elbow, "And I told you I would stay if I got to share the bed." He said in a cocky tone. I found myself looking at his lips.

No matter how much I try to hide it, I was attracted to Damon. I usually don't think about it because I am with Stefan and he loves me. But now Stefan is gone. My feelings for Damon changed from annoying brotherly/friend like to romantical. Urgh! Why does this happen to just me?

I whisper, "I will not be Katherine." I forgot that Damon could here me until I saw him looking at me.

"Who said you would be?" Damon's voice was nice enough, but it had a touch of the regular him to it.

I looked up and his face is very close to mine. So close I can feel his cool breath graze my cheek, "I can't do this. I love Stefan!" I exclaimed pushing him away from me. Damon stiffened.

"Then why did you ask me to stay? Give me a good reason and I'll leave you and my little brother to your 'fairytail' ending." Damon asked sharply.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds, "Damon. I can't do this. I love Stefan, I do." He started to get off the bed, but I grabbed his arm, "And I can forgive him for what he did. But I can't froget what happened. I can't pretend like he never attacked me."

He looked me in the eye, "Then why are you looking for him? Are you expecting to find him draining the squirrels of Mystic Falls dry again? Because I highly doubt that you will."

"I'm looking for him because I still care about him. Even if I can't be around him I still worry about him. The same way I worried about you after we opened the tomb." I paused, "If I find him and he says he doesn't care about me then I'll leave him. But I won't give up on him –the same way you won't give up on Katherine."

Damon grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bed. "What are you doing?" I asked quietly as he started going through my dresser. I stopped him as he opened the top drawer.

He looked at me, "I know where Stefan is." He said simply, pushing my hand away and continuing to pack clothes. After a few minutes he had an entire weeks worth of clothes for me in a bag.

Finally I asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

His blue eyes looked straight into mine, "You never asked, and I don't think you want to know." He pulled me into his arms –and I protested a lot- and then jumped out my second story window. We disapeared into the night, and I soon felt my eyelids become heavy. Soon I was sleeping in Damon's arms as he ran.

* * *

When I woke I was lying in a leather car seat. I looked over at Damon groggily and found him driving at a speed to fast to be the limit. I sat up and looked around, "Where are we." I saw some forest and a lot of green, but I didn't see a sign before I turned back to Damon.

"We entered Pennsylvania about an hour ago. We should be in Pittsburgh in two hours." He said confidently.

I rolled my neck to get rid of the stiff feeling I had gotten from sleeping in a car. "And why are we headed to Pittsburgh?" I asked, looking out the window. It was getting dark. I must have slept all day in the car.

"Dear Brother is here." Damon picked up his phone and gave it to me. I looked at the latest message from Stefan: _**Tell Elena I am sorry. I am leaving, going to Pittsburgh. Take care of her for me. –Stefan **_{See author's note at bottom.}

I stared at the message for a while, not seeming to have his words sink in. Finally I passed the phone to Damon, avoiding really looking at him.

My phone buzzed inside my pocket. I opened the three messages:

_**Where are you? –Jenna**_

I replied quickly,

_**Stefan has been sick, helping take care of him with Damon. Okay if I stay there for a few days? –Elena.**_

The next one was from Jeremy:

_**Where did you disapear to? I checked the Salvatore house and Damon is gone too. Are you with him? –Jeremy**_

_**Damon and I are looking for Stefan. I'm fine. If Jenna asks I am taking care of Stefan because he's sick. –Elena.**_

The next one was from a mystery number:

_**Elena, Jeremy is looking for you. I heard you two talking and then you both disapeared. Call Jeremy, he is worried. –Anna**_

_**I already texted him, me and Damon are looking for Stefan. Take care of my brother. –Elena.**_

I flipped the phone off and then threw it on the ground. Damon looked at me, but I ignored him.

Once we entered Phittsburgh, Damon got off the highway ramp. He pulled into the parking lot of one of the most expensive looking hotels and shut off the car.

He got out and in the same second was on the other side of my door, opening it. I got out and asked, "Why are we here? I thought we were looking for Stefan."

Damon guided me inside, "We are, but first you have to sleep. And I have to hunt. We'll look in the morning." He promised and walked up to the desk. "I'll have a room." The man gave him a card without asking him to pay –I was sure Damon was compelling him- and then typed it in on the computer.

* * *

Somehow I made it up to the room. I was tired, even after sleeping all day. I saw a large room with a king size bed, a sitting area, and a small kitchen.

Damon made me lay on the bed. I closed my eyes and he said, "I'll be back." and he disapeared. But for a second I thought I felt his lips on my forehead. I smiled to myself –despite what I was feeling.

But not having Damon made my dreams turn into nightmares:

_I was standing in the middle of a forest. Both Salvatore brothers were standing on opposite sides of me. Instinctively I went towards Damon, knowing that Stefan could hurt me._

_Stefan snarled at his brother, "How dare you!" his eyes were black as coal and the veins around them sticking out. He jumped at Damon, pointing his fangs at his brothers neck._

_Stefan punched his brother with all of his force and Damon punched right back. I screamed, "No, stop. Stefan stop!" Damon had ceased fighting his brother, but Stefan didn't. _

"_Stefan!" I yelled. He turned to me, his eyes still black slightly. They flickered between Damon and me, looking for something._

"_No." he whispered, "NO." he said louder, turning to his brother, "Damon. You must have compelled her. Elena doesn't love you." He shot at Damon like a bullet from a gun. With more force and power than any human could muster._

_Damon punched his younger brother in the gut, and he smirked as Stefan fell, "Damon, stop!" I screamed as he aimed another punch at Stefan. I screamed as his fist made contact, but neither was listening to me._

_Stefan had gotten up, "Elena." He took a step towards me and I stepped back. "Elena, I wont hurt you. But Damon will, do you understand?" he whispered._

_I shook my head to myself, tryingt o clear my mind, "No, I cant do this." Both brothers were looking at me. "I can't be Katherine."_

_Damon appeared beside me, "You're not Katherine, Elena." He put a hand on me back to confort me. Since when does Damon confort people?_

_Stefan snarled, "Take your hand off of her before I rip it off your arm." He started towards his brother, eyes dark and mean._

_I stepped between both of them, "You can't hurt each other without hurting me." I said, looking between the two. Both of their eyes were looking at me._

_Damon stepped towards me, and Stefan growled –something I had never heard before and it frightened me. Stefan looked at me, "You have to choose. You can't have us both."_

_I opened my mouth to speak, but no words escaped. Which brother was the right one? I always loved Stefan. It was as simple as that. But I had raw feelings for Damon that I couldn't contain. And Stefan was nice and caring, but Damon could protect me. Damon was __**always**_ _under control, but Stefan __**usually**__ doesn't hurt humans._

"_I…I." I stutter, looking between the two. Finally my eyes rest on Damon. Then they flicker to Stefan, but only to return back to his brother. Then the younger of the two brothers takes off into the wind, too fast for me to see._

_Damon relaxed his position and smirked, "It seems that History does repaet itself. Little Miss Elena can't choose between the Salvatore brothers." And then he winked._

"_Damon, I can't…. I can't hurt either of you. I'm not Katherine." I repeated._

_He looks at me, "Your right, your not Katherine. You are even worse." He smirks, "Katherine compelled us both. You actually care. When Stefan or I are hurt you are upset. And that only makes everything all so more real." He leaned closer as if to whisper something. "And you act nice to everyone. But you have this one side of hate and anger that only I know. And you try so hard to hide it, but I know about it." And then the elder brother was gone also, leaving me alone._

"_Damon…" I whispered to myself._

I open my eyes. I am lying on a very soft bed, and someone was beside me. I turn over and see Damon looking at me. He smirks.

"You know you sleep talk?" he asked quietly, breaking the unconfortable silence.

I frowned, "No."

He gave me a sneaky smile, "Yep. You kept saying things like, 'Damon you're so sexy' and 'I wish I would just dump Stefan and go for his yummy older brother.'" Damon said in mockery.

I gave him a eye roll and yawned, "I may have slept-talked. But I am 100% positive that I didn't say anything _**along**_ those lines." I blushed internally at what I might have said. I wonder how long Damon had listened to me for.

I shrugg and look at the clock, 10:45 p.m. I still had all night to worry about before going to look for Stefan in the morning.

I lie back down and close my eyes. Soon I fall asleep. But I feel the light touch of someone caressing my face from my temple to my chin. Subconsiously I am smilling in my sleep…

**Author's Note:**** No Cliffhanger {I hope, since I promised there wouldn't be one, and I know how frustrating they can be.}… That was hard. I am so used to doing cliffies. Oh well. This chapter changed a lot. Orriginally this is where some Delena action came in {a kiss} but then I changed it. I really like the dream. It makes Elena realize that she is in love with Stefan and Damon both and that she has to choose. Now all you Delena fans have to suffer the wait for the first kiss, I don't want it too early or too late. But this chapter wasn't the time for it. *sigh* The wait is getting shorter though. {I promise.}**

**-One more thing, that some people probably are wondering. Damon got the text from Stefan at dinner. He didn't tell Elena because he wants her to himself. But when he sees how much she's hurting he changes his mind to go after his brother. Hope that cleared that up.**

**So, what's your favorite part, line, scene, quote… anything. I love reviews and I would appriciate if you would take the time to press that button and leave a comment. Good or bad. I love critisisem; it makes me a better writer. Well, **_**adios amigos/amigas!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: ****Hey, I'm back. School is being a total pain and I am finding it harder and harder to update. I think this chapter will make up for it though. {Wink, wink.} Haha, well, enjoy! {Sorry for it being shorter than usual. I am just so excited for the season finalle that I am finding it hard to concentrate. Next chapter will be longer and it will hopefully be up tomorrow.}**

_Previously:_

_I closed my eyes for a few seconds, "Damon. I can't do this. I love Stefan, I do." He started to get off the bed, but I grabbed his arm, "And I can forgive him for what he did. But I can't froget what happened. I can't pretend like he never attacked me."_

_I rolled my neck to get rid of the stiff feeling I had gotten from sleeping in a car. "And why are we headed to Pittsburg?" _

"_Dear Brother is here."_

_*dream*_

_I shook my head to myself, tryingt o clear my mind, "No, I cant do this." Both brothers were looking at me. "I can't be Katherine."_

_Stefan looked at me, "You have to choose. You can't have us both."_

_Damon relaxed his position and smirked, "It seems that History does repaet itself. Little Miss Elena can't choose between the Salvatore brothers." And then he winked._

_He looks at me, "Your right, your not Katherine. You are even worse." He smirks, "Katherine compelled us both. You actually care. When Stefan or I are hurt you are upset. And that only makes everything all so more real." He leaned closer as if to whisper something. "And you act nice to everyone. But you have this one side of hate and anger that only I know. And you try so hard to hide it, but I know about it." And then the elder brother was gone also, leaving me alone._

_*end dream*_

_I lie back down and close my eyes. Soon I fall asleep. But I feel the light touch of someone caressing my face from my temple to my chin. Subconsiously I am smilling in my sleep…_

**Chapter 5:**

When I wake up again Damon is sleeping. His arm is wrapped around my waist, and I was curled into him. _Damn it!_ I think to myself. He is just in sweats, and my eyes rake over his washboard abs. I try and resist the temptation to just barely touch him.

Slowly I get out of the bed, trying not to wake him. I walked over to the small kitchen area and started a cup of coffee. When I turn around to sit on the couch Damon is right in front of me, "Morning."

"Damon, are you trying to scare me, or are you just being an ass?" I stepped around him, "I thought you were still sleeping anyways." I sat on one side of the couch, putting my legs up on the other. Damon picks up my legs, sits, and keeps my feet on his lap. For some reason I don't pull away like I usually would.

Damon looked at me, "What's the plan?" I almost laughed. Usually Damon had to be in charge. He didn't take orders, he gave them. I wonder what's changed.

But I didn't answer his question. I know I should have just told him something. 'Let's just wander around the city and look for Stefan.' At the least I should have said that. But something was bugging me. The few words that he had said in my dream, _'Your right, your not Katherine. You are even worse.'_ They haunt me, making me think about only that.

I look Damon straight in the eyes, "Damon," he looks back at me, "Do you see me as Katherine?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. I saw a hint of confusion in his eyes for a moment, but it was gone as fast as it came.

"No." he got up and started to pour two cups of coffee.

I took a deap breath to steady myself and then I walked over to him. I made him look at my eyes as I asked, "Am I worse?"

But Damon didn't answer. I turn away from him, taking his silence as a 'yes'. I felt tears start in my eyes. I sat back down, turning away from him. Finally I let the tears spill, keeping silent.

I didn't hear any footsteps, but Damon was in front of me, holding two cups of coffee. I looked down as he passed me one and then sat next to me on the couch.

After a few minutes, he asked, "Elena?" and I noticed a hint of worry in his voice. I tried to keep my sobs in, but I was failing. I kept my eyes down.

Finally he reached up to my face and forced me to look at him. "Elena, crying over how sexy I am isnt going to help anyone," he said, with a tone of sarcasm. I tried to turn my face away, but his grip was too strong.

I whiped away a stray tear, "I don't want to be Katherine and tear you and Stefan apart." I mumbled, looking down at the boring carpet. I waited for a response, but Damon didn't speak.

After a few minutes he spoke, "Elena you're not Katherine, and you never will be." His voice was strong, and stern.

I gave him a sharp look, "But if I did this I would…" and then I reached up and pulled his face down to mine. I don't know what made me do it though. Damon seemed too eager to care. He crashed his lips into mine, with so much unspoken passion. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer as his hands went to my waist.

The kiss was… wow! Too much to explain. I had never felt this way when I had kissed Stefan. I felt like my skin was on fire when he touched me and I never wanted it to stop. But, all too soon, Damon pulled back.

The first thing I saw was Damon's smirk. I tried to hide my own blush, but I could practically feel Damon's joy. "Damon…" I whispered, trailing off.

My mind changed track, "When are we going to look for Stefan?" I regreted saying the words before they had gotten out of my mouth.

Damon stiffened and then got up. I could se the hurt and betrayal on his face. I reached for him, but he practically threw my hand aside. He paced the room.

I got up and touched his shoulder, "Damon… I'm-" he cut me off.

"I know what you're going to say: _'I'm sorry. That was an accident. I didn't mean to do that. Let's just forget all about it.'_ Don't ever bother Elena. I'll find Stefan for you and then you two can have your happily ever after. And then I'll just rot in hell." He spat. Before he turned away, I saw his eyes starting to darken and the veins around them becoming pronounced.

"No." i tried to force him to look at me, but he wouldn't budge. When I walked up in front of him, he ignored me. "Damon?"

Suddenly I was pinned against the wall. Damon eyes were hard as he stared me down, "Just stop it Elena. I could kill you if I wanted, and I wouldn't have a second thought about it." He let go of me and turned away.

He definatly didn't expect me to talk back. "No Damon, you wouldn't kill me. If you wanted me dead I would be. But I am still here." He turned to me, "And no matter how much you hate to admit it, you have some type of emotions towards me. You wouldn't kill me."

He glared back at me, "I'm not my brother Elena. You don't talk to me like that." He spat before turning around.

My temper was rising, "Or what?"

Damon turned slowly back to me. But before he could speak, I had pulled his face back to mine. And I kissed him. And after a while I felt him kissing me back.

**Author's Note:**** So, how was there first kiss? I had the sceen different before, but I like it better this way. I tried to keep Damon from getting too OOC, that's why he got sorta mad. I wanted him to react like the real Damon would –pissed off at Elena for using him to be Stefan while he was gone, even though she wasn't. **

**-I kinda got the insparation for the last part of the chapter from the Stefan/Elena scene in Blood Brothers where she tries to make him drink the blood. I liked how she was stern and probably stupid to stick up to a vampire. But I don't know how Damon would like it. But that is her 'spunk'.**

**So, favorite part, scene, quote. Anything. Please review because they make me happy and I write faster!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the late updates. My life is hectic and it's complicated. And between homework and school I am having almost no chance to write. But I really like this story and I don't want to stop. So, here is the next chapter –and it's pretty long too. {How was the season final? AWESOME right? I was so happy when I saw Damon and Elena kiss, and when I found out it was Katherine I started cracking up. I just knew they were going to bring her in. I also love how John died Katherine cutting off his fingers and then stabbing him, so funny. Whenever the scenes got more dramatic I laughed. My sister thought that I was on crack or something because I kept laughing. -I am super weird and I dont think I can wait for the next season.} Thanks for all the great reveiws on this story. I love you all! **

_Previously:_

_After a few minutes he spoke, "Elena you're not Katherine and you never will be." His voice was strong, and stern. _

_The kiss was… wow! Too much to explain. I had never felt this way when I had kissed Stefan. I felt like my skin was on fire when he touched me and I never wanted it to stop. But, all too soon, Damon pulled back._

"_I know what you're going to say: 'I'm sorry. That was an accident. I didn't mean to do that. Let's just forget all about it.' Don't ever bother Elena. I'll find Stefan for you and then you two can have your happily ever after. And then I'll just rot in hell." He spat. Before he turned away, I saw his eyes starting to darken and the veins around them becoming pronounced._

_He glared back at me, "I'm not my brother Elena. You don't talk to me like that." He spat before turning around._

_My temper was rising, "Or what?"_

_Damon turned slowly back to me. But before he could speak, I had pulled his face back to mine. And I kissed him. And after a while I felt him kissing me back._

**Chapter 6:**

Soon enough have to pull away from Damon and breathe. Damon kept his lips attached to my skin, placing kisses down my neck. A slight moan escapes my lips and I could practically feel Damon's smirk of victory.

What had happened? I had always loved Stefan – and I always will. We were meant to be together. But what about my feelings for Damon? I don't want to hurt either of them, but I don't want to have to choose. Either way someone is going to get hurt and it was probably going to be me. Damon has had enough heartbreak for a lifetime and as his friend I don't want that happening again. But Stefan doesn't know what it feels like, and I never want him to. Neither brother deserved that kind of pain. But I knew that it was inevitable that one would end up with it –if not both.

Damon brought his lips back up to mine and kissed me again. I couldn't help but kiss him back. _Damn it! Why am I doing this? I am just hurting them both._ If Stefan knew he would be going crazy.

Suddenly Damon's pocket vibrates. He groans and grabs his phone. I saw the breif, 'Stefan' flash across the screen. Then Damon flips the phone open, "What can I do for you?" Damon asked in a sarcastic tone.

"_Damo!. Where's Elen? I came back to Mystic Falls and she isnt anywhere! And your scent is all over her room!" _Stefan yelled furiously into the phone. And I felt a twinge of guilt as I thought of what he had just interupted. I am so dead.

Damon smirked, "Not to worry little brother. Miss Elena is here… on her own accord I might add. That pretty little necklace is still on her neck, so no need to worry." He looked at me and gave me an eye roll and a smirk.

"_Let me talk to her._" Stefan demanded. Damon held out the phone, but gave me a silent wink.

"Hey Stefan." I said cautiously. I had no idea if he was still drinking human blood and if he could control himself.

"_Elena, are you alright. I came back and you were gone. Do you still have your vervain necklace on? Damon might have-"_

I sighed and interrupted him, "Stefan, I'm fine. We came looking for you and were somewhere in Pittsburg. Yes I have the necklace on and I'm sure Damon isnt compelling me…" I trailed off ackwardly.

Stefan huffed, _"Listen, Elena. I'm sorry about what happened in the boarding house. I didn't mean for that to happen. I would never hurt you. It was Damon's fault for locking me in there. I swear I didn't mean any of it." _He said quickly.

I started to pace the room, "Listen Stefan," I paused, "I know you never _meant_ to hurt me, and I know you love me. And it wasn't Damon's idea to put you in the celler. It was mine. If you want to blame someone then blame me. I plunged you with vervain and I starved you…" I trailed off again, "And it doesn't matter if you meant for it to happen. It happened and nothing can change that." I stated clearly. "I can forgive you for what happened, but I can never forget."

Stefan was silent for a moment, and then Damon was grabbing the phone out of my hand. Knowing I would never win a tug-o-war with Damon, I released the phone willingly. I heard him say, "As much as I'd love to talk, we have to go. Have a nice day." He said in the regular cocky tone, flipping the phone shut as he finished.

Damon turned to me with a smirk, "So, what would you like to do Kitten?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

I thought about it. Mostly I wanted to go home and see Stefan, but I knew that wouldn't happen. I tried to think of something that would annoy Damon the most. Then it clicked, "Let's go shopping." I demanded, sipping my coffee, "And stop calling me kitten."

I saw his face fall slightly, but then he smirked, "All right, we'll go shopping." he agreed, getting up, "but I get to choose what we do tonight." He comprimised.

I shook my head, "If it includes getting in my pants, you can forget about it." I walked around the room, "I'm going in the shower." I said, opening the bathroom door.

Damon appeared in front of me, "Is that an invitation?" he asked mischeviously.

I sighed and pushed him aside, "In your dreams." I closed the door and I heard a muffled response.

* * *

In twenty minutes I was out of the shower, make up done, and dressed. When I finally came out of the bathroom I heard Damon say, "I thought you had died or something." I rolled my eyes. He was already dressed in his usual leather jacket and black shirt and pants.

We walked down the hotel hallway and down to the car. Damon was smirking –the opposite of what I wanted to see. The whole point of shopping was to annoy him. But I think my plan backfired before I even got it started.

* * *

When we got to the mall, Damon was still smirking. I mumbled to myself, "I wish I could just smack that smirk off his face." I knew he could hear me, but I ignored him and smiled to myself.

I headed straight for the American Eagle. I picked through every single row off clothes, just to annoy him. Every now and then I would hold up a shirt and ask him if he liked it. Slowly, as the minutes ticked by, Damon's smirk began to falter. And a smirk of my own began to creep onto my face.

In the next store I headed to dresses, picking out the girly things. But suddenly Damon's smirk came back. He picked up a dress. It was purple and it had a low V neck and the bottom only went half way down your thigh. "I think you should get this one." he held onto the dress with the other ones I had already picked out.

After dresses I dragged him to shirts. This was almost as bad. Damon went through all of them, picking low cut ones and holding onto them. Why the hell did I think shopping with him would be a good idea? Urgh!

But worst was when he drifted over to the bra section. I wanted to run out with embarressment. He just started picking some up and putting them into the pile of things for me to try on. When he picked up one extremly lacy one, I grabbed his hand, "Damon, quit it!" I demanded in a hushed voice.

He smirked, "Just helping my kitten with her shopping." He said, looking around, "I think it's time to try on the things." And then he dragged me to the dressing room.

The lady at the front off the dressing room started flattening her shirt when she saw Damon. She looked around twenty, with blond hair and she was wearing way too short of a skirt. When Damon tried to come into the dressing room with me, she said, "Sir, one to fitting room please!"

He walked up to her, "I think you could make an exception." I saw the lady's pupil's dialate and she smiled at him sweetly, letting him return back into the fitting room with me.

The first thing he passed me was the dress he had picked out. I reluctantly tried it on, trying to get him out of the changing room before I changed. But Damon was being way too persistant. Finally he ended up pulliing the dress over my head when I refused to put it on.

He smirked when he looked at it. "Turn around." He said, twisting his finger. Feeeling like an idiot I turned around and let him see the back. "Your getting that, and wearing it tonight, it makes your ass look great!" I laughed and pulled off the dress.

He stood up, "I was being serious." He said, looking at me from head to foot. I blushed as I realised that I was only wearing a white lace bra and matching panties. "But I like you better dressed like this." He said seducivly pressing his body to mine.

I tried to push him away, "Stop it Damon." But I was having as much luck as I would have of Damon being nice to someone. And then Damon leaned down and kissed me.

I tried not to kiss Damon back, but I couldn't. I wanted to stay true to Stefan, but I was failing. I have no idea of what was happening between Damon and I. When he kissed me it was like it was just him. No Stefan drinking human blood, no angry Bonnnie, and no vampires.

I felt Damon's hands roaming my body, and I felt mine pulling his head closer to me. Finally when I felt him start to reach for the clasp on my bra I snapped out of it.

Unwillingly, I pulled away from Damon and tried to fight his hands away from me. The corner of his mouth twitched and he smirked, "You know, you could just let loose for once. No rules." He whispered into my ear.

I shook my head forcefully, "Stop it." I tried to hide the blush from coming into my cheeks. But Damon laughed. I heard a small vibrating noise.

When I picked up my phone from inside my purse I read the text:

_**Elena. Wanted to check up on you. I don't trust Damon too much. Wanted to see how Stefan was doing. –Jenna.**_

I typed back quickly.

_**Sorry for not calling. Stefan's fine, still sick. I don't trust Damon either, but I'm alright. I'll call you in a little. –Elena.**_

Thank you Jenna! I thought to myself. I put my clothes back on and grabbed the pile of clothes that I wanted. Damon frowned a little as I walked out of the fitting room, but followed.

He disapeared for a few seconds as I walked over to the register. But when I started to put my clotes on the counter he apeared with a pile of black clothes for himself.

I reached into my purse for my credit card, but Damon paid by the time I had gotten it out. I heard him say, "You can repay the favor later." In a seducive tone. But I knew I would probably rather bought the clothes than have to deal with Damon's 'favor'.

He grabbed the bags and we went to the car. Once he dropped them in the trunk, and got in, he said, "Now it's my turn to pick what we do." And then he pulled out of the parking lot and head away from the mall.

**Author's Note: ****Haha, what's Damon going to do? I hope no one was too OOC. Tried to keep Damon was sarcastic and cocky as I could, but it is hard. So, another cliffhanger. What will Damon do? Try and guess if you want. Please review. I love them and they make me super happy! More reviews the faster I update. **


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously:_

_I saw his face fall slightly, but then he smirked, "All right, we'll go shopping." he agreed, getting up, "but I get to choose what we do tonight." He comprimised._

_But worst was when he drifted over to the bra section. I wanted to run out with embarressment. He just started picking some up and putting them into the pile of things for me to try on. When he picked up one extremly lacy one, I grabbed his hand, "Damon, quit it!" I demanded in a hushed voice._

_I blushed as I realised that I was only wearing a white lace bra and matching panties. "But I like you better dressed like this." He said seducivly pressing his body to mine._

_I felt Damon's hands roaming my body, and I felt mine pulling his head closer to me. Finally when I felt him start to reach for the clasp on my bra I snapped out of it._

_He grabbed the bags and we went to the car. Once he dropped them in the trunk, and got in, he said, "Now it's my turn to pick what we do." And then he pulled out of the parking lot and head away from the mall._

**Chapter 7:**

Damon first drove back to the hotel. I hoped that he would let me stay, but he practically forced me into the dress he had picked out and then he dragged me back out to the car.

After about twenty minutes of driving, Damon pulled into a parking lot. I finally looked up at the building. There was a sign that said, _Bar and Grill_, and a few other words before it that I couldn't see, because it was already dark.

I turned to Damon, "A bar, really?" I asked sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

Damon flashed me a smile, "Yep. Last time we went on a road trip we went to a bar, so I thought we'd do it again… plus, you're a fun drunk." He chuckled and then opened his door and got out. Before I could blink he was opening my door and forcing me out, "Get out Elena, or I'll force you to." he said when I tried to stay in the car.

I sighed and gave in, '_how bad could this be?_' I thought to myself. He put his arm around my shoulders –which I protested about for a few minutes- and then led me into the bar. The place looked a lot the Grill. It had a pool table and a bar. People my age were around the pool table and some college kids were at the bar.

Damon dragged me over to the bar. He ordered some food and two beers. When the server came back with them, I started to eat the burger, ignoring the beer. Damon frowned, "Come on Elena. Loosen up. Remember how much fun Georgia was?"

I gave him a pointed look, "Damon, I'm not getting drunk. Knowing you, I know you would make me do something that I will regret."

Damon took another spit of his beer, "I'll make you a deal. You drink that, and I'll do whatever you want me to do for the rest of the night."

I played with a french fry as I thought it over. "For the rest of the week and it's a deal." I popped the fry into my mouth and smiled.

He smirked, "How about two beers and then I'll do whatever you want for a week?" he taunted, doing that thing with his eyes that I can't explain.

That was probably the best deal I was going to get with Damon. Slowly I nodded, "Alright, deal." Damon reached over and shook my hand, smirking to himself. Something bad was going to happen, I could just feel it. He passed me the beer and I took a sip, still eyeing him.

* * *

After I finished the second beer I started to feel wasted. Damon was now drinking something else, smilling a lot -Which was really strange for him. Finaly I asked, "Was the whole point of this to get me drunk?" I asked, my voice slightly slurred.

Damon smirked and pulled me over to the pool table. He passed me a stick and set up the game. Finally when he was about to shoot I poked him in the side with the stick, laughing. He sent a poolball flying off the table and then he turned to me.

I smirked and got ready for my shot, still feeling hung over. Once I hit the ball Damon started to tickle me. I laughed and tried to push him off me. "Stop it!" I laughed.

He obligated and started to play the game again, taking a swig from his drink. We continued to play pool for what seemed like forever. On one of my turns he suddenly appeared beside me and I shot the ball into some guy's hand. "Don't do that!" I said, laughing.

Damon suddenly swooped down and kissed me again. In my drunken state I didn't hesitate to kiss him back. After a few seconds he leaned in to whisper, "We'll finish that when we get back to the hotel." But his voice had a slight purr.

He downed his drink and pulled me out back to the car. I staggered behind him. Once we got in the car he sped back to the hotel.

One second I was opening the car door to get out, and the next one Damon was picking me up and racing me back to the hotel room. Next thing I knew he placed me on the bed and crashed his lips to mine.

Slowly I began to remove his jacket. Then his shirt. Next thing I knew he was only in his boxers and I was only in my bra and panties.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to a dim light. I felt my head pounding from the drinks last night. I couldn't remember almost anything that happened. I felt a hand tighten on my waist –Damon's hand. I looked down and noticed I was only in my bra and underwear. Holy-shit. What had happened?

I turned over and saw Damon smilling –not a smirk, but a real smile. I hit his chest as hard as I could. "Ouch, that hurt." He mocked, grabbing my hand and holding it to his bare chest.

My eyes fired daggers at him, "Why am I in my bra and underwear?"

Damon started to smirk, "If you wanted me to remove them all you had to do was ask." He said wickedly, slidding his hand up my back.

I slapped his hand away and glared at him, "What the hell happened yesterday night?" I asked furiously.

**Author's Note:**** Haha, well, you have to wait to see what had happened -if anything did. Did you like Damon's choice of places? I thought he would just love to get Elena drunk. Well, review and you will get to find out what did happen between them. {sorry this chapter is shorter.} Please review and I will try and make the next one longer!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**** Sorry about not updating in a while! But, this chapter is going to be more intense. I'm bringing everything together and this one is probably going to end in a cliffhanger {sorry}. But we get to see some old faces again! So, I hope your not to mad at me. Enjoy! {This is the longest chapter ever, 3,344 words!–special for all of you who have reviewed or put this on story alert/favorites. And also for anyone who has read this, because I love all of you!} **

_Previously:_

_I turned to Damon, "A bar, really?" I asked sarcastically and rolled my eyes._

_He smirked, "How about two beers and then I'll do whatever you want for a week?" he taunted, doing that thing with his eyes that I can't explain. _

_Damon suddenly swooped down and kissed me again. In my drunken state I didn't hesitate to kiss him back. After a few seconds he leaned in to whisper, "We'll finish that when we get back to the hotel." But his voice had a slight purr. _

_My eyes fired daggers at him, "Why am I in my bra and underwear?"_

_I slapped his hand away and glared at him, "What the hell happened yesterday night?" I asked furiously._

**Chapter 8:**

Damon chuckled, "Nothing that you didn't do on your own free will." He said, dodging my question. '_That's what I'm afraid of'_ I thought to myself.

I turned to eye him more sternly, "What really happened? Honestly, I want to know." I tried to keep my voice from faltering.

Damon looked at me, "Nothing happened." He said in barely more than a whisper. He rolled over to look me in the eyes.

I adjusted myself on my elbow, "Can I trust you?"

He smirked, "Yes." I gave him an eye roll, "Elena, nothing happened that you wouldn't regret." He said honestly.

I raised an eyebrow, "I kissed you though."

Damon looked offended, "You regret kissing me?" he asked in a mocking tone, "I'm not stupid Elena. I know you enjoyed kissing me as much as I enjoyed kissing you." He whispered, leaning closer to me, so that he was breathing on my face. "Don't lie Elena, your not good at it." He advised before getting up.

I stood up and walked over to the dresser. Once I had thrown some clothes on I asked, "If I told you I wasn't lying, that I really didn't enjoy kissing you, what would you say?" I asked, looking directly at him.

Damon buckled his pants before answering, "I would say that you need to get laid then." He appeared in front of me, "And I'm happy to help." He added.

I rolled my eyes and stepped away from him. I heard my phone ring from my purse. I walked over to grab it, but Damon was too fast. He already had the blackberry to his ear and he was saying, "Elena's phone."

I could distinguish Stefan's voice on the other line, saying, "_Damon, give Elena the phone. I need to talk to her_." His voice sounded slightly angry.

I heard Damon's phone buzz from the other side of the room. I walked over and looked around for it. Finally I found it in the pocket of the jeans he had worn yesterday. I looked at the screen, 'You have 1 picture message from… Stefan.' The phone read.

After a few seconds I clicked on the 'open' button and looked at the picture. I gasped when I saw it and nearly dropped the phone. It was a picture of me and Damon from last night. We were back in the hotel room, kissing and only wearing our undergarmets. I read the small text Stefan had sent with it, _**'I got this picture from a mystery number last night. You better explain this before I come after you and rip your head off. I don't want you anywhere near Elena. By the time I get to you, the compulsion that you used on her better be gone.' -Stefan**_

I cursed to myself and then looked at Damon. I held the phone up to him as he spoke with Stefan. I held my hand out for the other phone and he obligated.

"Hey Stefan." I said cautiously like I had last time I had spoken to him.

He sighed in releif, "Elena. Are you alright? I got this photo from someone and it… never mind. I think Damon's been compelling you and you don't know it. I want you to come back to Mystic Falls." He said quickly.

"Stefan, I'm fine. And I'm wearing my necklace, Damon couldn't have compelled me." I shot the elder Salvatore a sharp look from across the room.

"He could have taken the vervein out of the necklace though…" he trailed off. Suddenly he said, "I want you to come back to Mystic Falls." He repeated.

I nodded to myself, "Alright. I'll call you later." I said and pressed the 'end' buttom on the phone. I sighed and flopped onto the couch.

I turned to Damon, "We have to go home." I announced.

He appeared in front of me again, "Why, because little brother told you to." he paused and leaned closer to me, "Have you ever done anything that you wanted to do? Just for fun?"

"Yes." I said huantily and he laughed.

He sat down beside me, "When have you done anything for yourself, just because you wanted to?" he said, putting his lips right beside my ear. Then he started to trail kisses down my neck again. I tried to stop the moan from coming.

I wanted to push his away. I was Stefan's girlfried. Stefan –Damon's brother. I can let Damon do this. I just kept trying to prove that to myself. But another part of me just kept saying, why cant I? Why couldn't I let Damon do whatever?

Damon paused at my collarbone and looked up, "Prove it." He said malisiously and he smirked.

I don't know why I did. But I gave into Damon's demand. For once I just let my body feel what it wanted to. Nothing outside matter.

So, I pulled Damon's face to mine and kissed him with so much passion I thought a kiss could never hold. And Damon wasn't hesitant to return the kiss. For a few minutes I continued to kiss him, but soon I had to breathe and I pulled away.

I panted, "We still need to go home." He gave me a sharp look. "Listen, I need to clear things up with Stefan. I am not going to do what Katherine did. I am going to make a choice. And when I do I am going to stick with it." I said sternly, pulling his face up to mine, "Okay?"

Damon gave me a stiff nod and got up. He started walking around the room again, gathering our things. I sighed and picked his phone up off the coffee table. I clicked on the text Stefan had sent earlier again and looked at it. Who had taken the picture? No one we knew was here.

* * *

Twelve hours later we were on the highway, just passing a sign that said, '_Welcome to the city of Mystic Falls._' Then ten minutes later we were pulling into the driveway of the Salvatore house.

Once Damon had the car in park, Stefan appeared out of thin air –literally. I stumbled out of the car and he pulled me into his arms. I returned the hug hesitantly. After a few moments Damon cleared his throat and we broke apart. Stefan turned to his brother, but not before I saw his eyes darken. I backed away slowly, going closer to Damon.

Damon smirked, "Still drinking human blood, I see." He noted, pulling me slightly behind him. I barely noticed his movement, but Stefan saw it clearly.

Stefan kept control and glared at Damon, "I need to speak with you." He said harshly.

Damon smirked and shook his head, "No can do, little brother. Whatever you have to say I think we all will want to hear." He paused, "Say it, whatever it is. Purge, let it out." Damon said, studdying his brother.

"What happened between you two?" Stefan asked, looking between me and Damon. "When I got home both of you had disapeared. And then I got a text from a mystery number with you both only in your underwear… what happened?" he repeated more sternly.

I stepped forward between the two, "Nothing." I said a little quickly. He gave me a look of doubt, "Listen, after we found out that you had come back I dragged him out shopping. I made him a deal, if he went shopping I would do whatever he wanted later-"

Stefan looked at his brother, "You made her have sex with you?" he asked darkly.

I stepped closer to him, "No. He took me to a bar and I got drunk. I didn't mean to, but I did. And I **didn't** have sex with Damon!" I persisted, almost screaming.

"But you wish you did." Damon said, breaking his silence. He received glares from both Stefan and me before shutting up and going back to smirking.

Stefan stepped around me and looked at his brother, face to face, "You shouldn't have taken advantage of her like that Damon." He turned to me, "Let's go upstairs and you can sleep. It must have been a long drive back." he said reaching for me.

I hesitated, "Stefan… are you still drinking human blood?" I asked cautiously.

Stefan shook his head, but Damon said, "Yep." I turned to give him a look, but he continued, "Just like he was on human blood during that pagent." Damon held his hand over his mouth and started to whisper like it was a secret, "But don't tell Elena. Stefan doesn't want her to know." He winked and then headed inside the house.

Stefan looked at me, "Elena, it's fine. I'm under control." He said, reaching to place a hand on my arm in confort.

I shook him away, "You say you're under control but I don't think you are. You're not the Stefan I knew anymore." I whispered, hanging my head. I looked up to his eyes and saw the pain. "Listen, I'm going to go home. It's been a long day and I just need to rest."

"Do you want me to drive you?" he offered. I shook my head. I needed to be alone right now.

Then I left Stefan, and I started walking down the road.

* * *

Twenty minutes later I walked through my front door. I heard the tv on in the living room and I looked in. Jeremy and Anna were laughing, eating pizza, and playing one of his video games. Anna turned around as I walked in and she smiled.

Jeremy turned around, "Oh, hey Elena. Pizza's in the kitchen if you want some." He said in a dull tone, turning back to his game. I guess he was still mad at me for having Damon erase his memory.

I walked in the kitchen and I saw Jenna running around. She looked up, "Oh Elena, your back! Sorry, I have to go. Alaric and I have a date tonight. How's Stefan feeling now?" she said, scrambling to find her keys.

I felt the corners of my mouth go into a frown, "Oh, alright. Damon can take care of him from here." I lied as convincingly as I could.

Jenna smiled, "Alright." She picked up her purse, "Well, Alaric and I will be at the grill. Call me if you need anything." She called over her shoulder as she ran for the door. But the look on her face said 'please don't call.'

Once I had grabbed the pizza I went in the living room to watch Jeremy and Anna. Anna noticed that I walked in, but she didn't comment. She was trying to shoot Jeremy's player in the game, but was having little luck. Then Jeremy's avatar shot at hers and she died. They both laughed.

For a long while, they sat playing video games. Slowly I began to realise that Anna really did like Jeremy, because no one that didn't like him would sit there for hours playing video games. Finally, when it was starting to get dark, Anna pressed the pause button.

She got up and looked at Jeremy, "I've got to go. My mother will be waiting." She said, grabbing her bag. Jeremy gave her a quick kiss before she vanished out the front door.

I got up and stood in front of Jeremy, "Jer, I'm really sorry."

"Elena, I don't want to talk." He said curtly, heading for the stairs. I grabbed his arm as he headed up them, but he yanked it from my grip and headed to his room.

I sighed and went into my room. For once it was Salvatore-free. Neither brother was here to talk to me. And for once I was alright with that. Right now I needed to be alone. I changed quickly into sweats and a tank top before going into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

After I spit out the tooth paste I peeked into Jeremy's room. He was laying on the bed, staring aimlsly at the ceiling. "Can we talk?" I asked cautiously.

He flipped over onto his side, "What is there to talk about Elena. You lied to me, to Jenna, to everyone. And I cared about one person after mom and dad died –that was Vickie. But then you took her away."

I walked over to his desk and sat in the chair before facing him, "I didn't ask Damon to turn her. I didn't ask her to attack me. I didn't ask Stefan to kill her after that. I just wanted to take away the suffering."

Jeremy looked me in the eyes, "Elena, even though you may have not caused all of what happened to Vickie. You shouldn't have taken away my memories of her." He looked away, "Whatever, I don't care anymore. But I want you to stay out of whats happening between me and Anna. Its my life and it's time I start living it." He added a little forcfully.

Just then there was an unnatural breeze. We both turned around and Anna was standing in the corner of the room. Her eyes were filled with tears and it was the first time I saw her hurt. Jeremy shot up and asked, "Anna, are you alright."

Anna shook her head and buiried her face in his chest, "No. I got home. The tomb vampires they –they- they killed Harper and my mother, because she threw them out." She sobbed. Jeremy patted her back and gave me a look to get out of the room. I ignored him and looked at Anna.

"Anna?" I asked, she looked at me, "I know it's not my buisness really. But would you like to stay here?" I asked kindly. "If the tomb vampires killed your mother, then they probably want you too. And our house has that seal that keeps vampires out."

Jeremy whipped away one of the tears on Anna'a cheek and she nodded, "I know they're coming after me. They want revenge on the town for putting them in the tomb, and they want revenge on the Salvatores. And they killed my mother and Harper because they tried to stop them." She sat down on Jeremy's bed tears still linning her face.

Jeremy looked at me and said, "Elena, I know you don't like Anna. Why are you asking her to live here then?"

"I don't really know Anna. Yes, I am still a little mad at her for kidnapping me, but I understand why she did it. If I could have my mother back then I would have done the same thing. And now she lost her like we lost our parents." I glanced over and her and took a deep breath, "Plus, you really like her and I don't want to hurt you again."

Jeremy nodded and the wrapped his arm around Anna. I heard the sound of a car coming up the driveway. As I ran down the stairs to greet Jenna I tried to come up with a cover story.

Jenna walked in smilling, Alaric right beside her. "Hi Alaric." I said nicely. When Jenna looked the other way I gave him a look. He nodded in understandment.

Alaric turned to Jenna, "Jenna, can I talk to Elena for a second, just about the history assignment." She nodded and Alaric ushered me out the front door.

'Elena, your eyes are popping out of your head, what happened?" he asked as soon as the door was closed.

I waved it off and took a deap breath, "The tomb vampires came back and they killed Jeremy's friends mother –Pearl- because she was trying to keep them from getting revenge on the town. Now Anna needs a place to stay. Stefan is still on human blood, and now the vampires are coming to the town." I rambled.

Alaric nodded, "All right." he walked in the door and said goodbye to Jenna.

Once Alaric had left I asked Jenna, "Hey, Jenna, Anna's mom is going on a trip for a while. Would you mind if she stayed here?"

**Author's Note:**** That is where we end the chapter! All of you who reveiwed and said that you hoped Damon didnt take advantage of Elena, this is for you. How was Anna? Too OOC? I thought she would be really upset because she spent 145 years trying to open the tomb to get Pearl out. So when she died I thought she would just break down. Maybe I'm wrong. But I needed that scene to go that way, so…**

**Here are somethings to think about while I type the next chapter:**

**-Who took the picture of Damon and Elena and sent it to Stefan?**

**-What will Jenna say to Anna staying?**

**-Who is controlling the tomb vampires –shoot, I just gave you a spoiler. Well, you can ponder what _person_ is controlling them **

**-And lastly, what will happen between Damon and Elena now that they are back home with Stefan?**

**Please Review. The more reviews the fast I will type. They make me smile! **

**And i want to thank afew people for reveiwing alot, **Judith74, DanielleReadings, Green Blobs And Blue Apples, Bluestriker666, BereniceAndrea, **and finally,** IkeaGoddess, **{who has reveiwed for EVERY single chapter.} Please keep up the love! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**** So, I haven't died, yah! But I'm sorry about not updating before this, testing is finally over {sigh of relief} but today i got down with some virus. Home from school early. Naturally I went straight to my laptop and started writting, just for you guys. So, here's the next chapter. Hopefully the next will be up in a few days. Enjoy!:**

_Previously:_

"_What happened between you two?" Stefan asked, looking between me and Damon. "When I got home both of you had disapeared. And then I got a text from a mystery number with you both only in your underwear… what happened?" he repeated more sternly._

_Stefan shook his head, but Damon said, "Yep." I turned to give him a look, but he continued, "Just like he was on human blood during that pagent." Damon held his hand over his mouth and started to whisper like it was a secret, "But don't tell Elena. Stefan doesn't want her to know." He winked and then headed inside the house._

_Anna shook her head and buiried her face in his chest, "No. I got home. The tomb vampires they –they- they killed Harper and my mother, because she threw them out." She sobbed._

"_Anna?" I asked, she looked at me, "I know it's not my buisness really. But would you like to stay here?" I asked kindly. "If the tomb vampires killed your mother, then they probably want you too. And our house has that seal that keeps vampires out."_

_Once Alaric had left I asked Jenna, "Hey, Jenna, Anna's mom is going on a trip for a while. Would you mind if she stayed here?"_

**Chapter 9:**

Jenna eyed me suspiciously, "Why do I have the feeling that you are all keeping secrets from me?" she hung up her coat and turned back to me.

I sighed, "It's just high school." Jenna seemed to buy it, "So, can Anna stay here for a while?" I asked, knowing that Anna and Jeremy were listening upstairs.

Jenna studied me, "Since when did you like Anna so much?" she inquired. I sighed to myself '_she picks now to notice everything'_ I thought to myself.

I shrugged, "You're avoiding the question."

Jenna looked up the stairs at Jeremy's door and then back down at me, "Alright," she raised her voice so Jeremy could hear, "But she sleeps in the guest bedroom." Jenna gave me one last look before going up the stairs and heading for her bedroom.

I walked back up to Jeremy's room and looked at them. Anna had stopped crying –she was never someone that looked like she would cry- and she was just sitting next to Jeremy, his arm around her shoulders, conforting her. I waved and turned to shut the door.

Before I had reached for the door, Jeremy spoke, "Elena." I turned around, "Thanks… for helping Anna. And, um, I forgive you for the whole memory thing."

I smiled slightly, "Thanks Jer." I started to shut the door, but then I peaked in, "And Jenna was serious about Anna sleeping in the guest bedroom you know." I added before he gave me an eye roll and I walked out.

When I walked into my room I gasped lightly. Damon was lying on my bed, my teddy bear on his chest. He smirked, "You've been ignoring me." he noted.

I sighed, "My phone died." I lied easily. I grabbed a tank top and sweats before heading to the bathroom to change –seeing as my room had Damon in it.

* * *

Once I had changed, and brushed my teeth I walked back in my room. Damon was still lying on the bed, holding my teddy bear. I walked over to him and grabbed the bear out of his hands. He smirked, "So, why are you ignoring me?" he asked again.

I prused my lips, "I need time to think." He rolled his eyes, but I continued, "I just want to make sure that everything is back to normal before I make the choice."

Damon smiled slightly. "What are you smiling at? You never smile." I asked suddenly. Damon flipped over and looked at me.

"That means that somewhere along the way, you decided that I was worth of choosing." But as I opened my mouth to respond, Damon was gone. Damon never said stuff like that, it wasn't him. Was he really changing from the complete ass that I had once known, into a person who still had some humanity? I guess I would have to find out.

I did the only thing that I thought was right, I wrote in my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_After Stefan attacked me a few days ago, he left. Me and Damon went all the way to Pittsburg to find him, but he turned out to have come back to Mystic Falls. And then Damon took me to a bar. Next thing I knew, it was morning and I was in only my bra and underwear!_

_But then Stefan called and texted us. There was a picture of me kissing Damon! But no one knows who sent it! And Stefan is worried that I was slowly getting closer to Damon, and at the same time, drifting away from him._

_And was I really falling for Damon? Like I had said, I had always loved Stefan, and I always will. But in some different way, I did like Damon. Stefan made me feel safe, and he would always protect me. But, if leaving was the right thing, he would do it. Damon, though, was dangerous. He would do things to protect me that I couldn't even immagine –but I don't think he would ever leave. But with him, I worry he see's me as Katherine, rather than Elena._

_Pearl died. The tomb vampires came and killed her and Harper because they were trying to stop them from destroying the town. Anna is going to stay at our house, because vampires have to be invited in here. Jeremy finally forgave me for having Damon erase his memory, because –no matter how much I didn't like Anna for kidnapping me- I invited her to stay here. Because she means something to my brother and I cant see him hurt again._

_I have to make the choice between the two brothers. If you asked me a month ago which brother I wanted, the answer was clear, Stefan. But now, I feel torn. And I don't want to rush into my descision and then regret it._

_-Elena_

I placed the diary down and then settled into bed. Just as I was about to close my eyes, there was a knock at the window.

**Author's Note:**** Sorry about the chapter being shorter. Exams this week, and I am going crazy! I promise the next one will be a little longer.**

**-So, who do you want to be at the window? Review and tell me who it should be. I'll do whatever you want me to for that! A little treat from me!**

**-I know Damon was a little OOC. But after watching the season finale for the… 200****th**** time, I realised Damon does have his nice moments. So, I decided to add my form of that into this story. I hope you guys arent mad at me for making Damon have a little nice side. I will try to keep him in charcter later on.**

**-Review! I feel awesome because I have so many reveiws! And this story is on a ton of peoples favorties/story alert. If you review I will update faster! Were at around 70 reveiws, and this story is on 84 peoples story alerts. Could we please try and match that? Please? Press the little button and you'll make me happy! Just a quick reveiw? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**** Hey, I'm back. So, the last chapter was the last one that was **_**pre**_** written. So, bear with me here. The wait between chapters may be a little longer. Less Delena in this chapter –sorry- but I need to establish Stefan/Elena before I have her choose which one. And before the tomb vampires come {more like before all hell breaks loose.} Some of you guessed that John Gilbert was controlling the tomb vampires. I will tell you right now that is wrong. John will not be included in this story –sorry if you are a fan of him. Since he came in after 1x19 where I start, he isnt in here. **

**Well, after talking for what seems like an hour, I think you deserve a chapter. Enjoy:**

_Previously:_

_Jenna looked up the stairs at Jeremy's door and then back down at me, "Alright," she raised her voice so Jeremy could hear, "But she sleeps in the guest bedroom."_

_Jeremy spoke, "Elena." I turned around, "Thanks… for helping Anna. And, um, I forgive you for the whole memory thing."_

"_That means that somewhere along the way, you decided that I was worth of choosing." But as I opened my mouth to respond, Damon was gone._

_Dear Diary,_

_I have to make the choice between the two brothers. If you asked me a month ago which brother I wanted, the answer was clear, Stefan. But now, I feel torn. And I don't want to rush into my descision and then regret it._

_-Elena_

_I placed the diary down and then settled into bed. Just as I was about to close my eyes, there was a knock at the window._

**Chapter 10:**

I turned around and looked at the dark figure crouching at my window. "Stefan?" I walked over and unlached the window, opening it so he could come in. Silently, Stefan came through, still looking at me carefully.

Stefan looked at the closed door, "Anna's here?" I nodded. Suddenly, he pulled me into a bone-crunching hug. "Elena, I'm glad your safe." He said before letting me fall back onto my bed.

I was a little dazed, and I was very tired. "Stefan, what are you doing here?" I asked hazily, scrambling to sit up. I felt him sit down on the edge of my bed.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright." He said, but I could tell that something else was bothering him.

Running a hand through my hair, I asked, "What is bothering you?"

He looked at me with hard eyes, "I want to know what happened with Damon up in Pittsburgh. When I asked him, he just said, '_nothing you need to worry about little brother. Now go chase some squirrels_.'" His tone was a little harder than usual. And I could hear the slight bitter tone when he said the word 'Damon'.

I looked at him deeply, "Nothing happened Stefan. I promise." I grabbed his hand and put it in mine.

He gave me a look and then stood up, ripping his hand from mine with more force than nessacary. He paced the room, "Elena, I trust you. But my brother isnt trust worthy, we both know that. I don't want you to lie for him, because I know Damon, and he would do anything to get Katherine back. Even if it means using you as her." He added pointily.

I stood up, giving Stefan a glare that I usually reserved for Damon. "Stefan, I wasn't lying. And I know Damon probably better than you do. Because both of you spent your lives trying to hate each other. But I care about both of you. And I know that you're just worried about me, but stop!" I paused, "I'm not going to lie, I care about Damon. He's your brother. He told me he didn't see me as Katherine, and I believe him. Because he earned my trust.

"Damon has never lied to me. You have though. You never told me about Katherine's resembelance to me, or the human blood. You lied just this afternoon about it! And you just keep feeding me lies and I want to believe you, I want to know that you are back to normal. But you've given me every reason not to believe you." I said, looking into his eyes.

Stefan cupped my face in his hands, "Elena, I'm trying to protect you."

I pulled his fingers off my face and turned away from him, "If protecting me is lying to me, then I don't want to be protected." I paused, "For example, think about Jeremy and Anna. Anna doesn't lie to him and say that the tomb vampire's arent coming to kill him –instead, she tells him to protect him. That is what I'm talking about! You just don't tell me that I'm in danger, which is a risk at its own." I stood up and walked to sit on the chair in the corner of the room.

Stefan looked like he was going to come over and talk to me, but he decided against it. After a few long minutes he spoke again, "Elena, please tell me you aren't in love with my brother." He whispered urgently, almost begging me to deny it. '_Where did that come from?_' I thought to myself.

My mouth opened to respond, but no sound came out. I wanted to tell him that I loved him, and only him. But my voice wouldn't respond. My heart ached at the thought that I loved them both. Because I didn't want to hurt either of them. Tears started in my eyes.

Stefan walked over to me, "Elena?" I didn't respond. Tears streaked down my face, leaving trails. Stefan walked around me and became silent. More tears came down my cheeks.

The thought that I had hurt them both. Stefan was hurt because I was falling for Damon. He had tried to keep that from happening since I had met them both. And Damon, he knew I would pick Stefan. And that was how I had hurt him. But no one other than me knew of that pain.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, I turned to look at Stefan. But he was gone. The corner of my room held no one, just a blank wall. More tears came to my eyes as I thought of how I had hurt him.

I stumbled over to my dresser and picked up my purse. My shaking hand found my cells phone. I pressed the name of the person I needed most, and hit call. The phone rang once;

"_Elena, what can I do for you?"_ Damon asked sarcastically on the other line.

"Damon, can you come over?" my voice cracked, I fought back tears. There was a long pause. When no one answered, I asked, "Damon?"

"Elena." He mocked, but his voice was too close to be on the phone. I turned around and found him standing in the corner of the room, looking at me intently. He noticed the tears, but didn't speak.

I walked over to him and buiried my face in his chest, letting the tears fall out of my eyes. I could take hurting them both. Damon seemed confused by my action, but he steered me over to the bed and laid me down.

Before I knew it, my head was on Damon's chest and I was still crying. But that night, I fell asleep like that. With Damon's arms wrapped around me protectivly.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, Damon was gone. But I didn't expect him to be here. That was just Damon. I got up and got dressed into casual clothes before going downstairs.

Jeremy was eating cereal at the table. Jenna was gone, probably at work. Anna was beside Jeremy, drinking from a coffee cup –but I had a feeling that something other than coffee was in it. I picked up a banana from the coucnter and started eating it.

None of us spoke for a long time. Jeremy finally said, "Why don't we do something later, like see a movie." He pasued and added, "Why don't you ask Stefan?"

I shook my head, "We had a fight."

Anna gave me a look, "I know, I heard it." She paused and thought about something, "He mentioned a photo. I have a decent idea about that. Whoever took it defiantly is working with –or is- one of the tomb vampires." her voice didn't falter. Vampires have that easier, they didn't have to feel.

"Ask Damon then." Jeremy suggested.

I shurgged and grabbed my phone. I scrolled down Damon's name, and hit it. I texted, _**Want to go see a movie later? –Elena**_

It took longer than usual for him to respond. _**First date since the break up, and you choose me. What would Stefan think? –Damon**_

I rolled my eyes, _**Jeremy and Anna are going. They told me to ask you. Anyways, are you in? –Elena.**_

My phones buzzed quicker this time, _**Sure kitten, make sure to put extra butter on the popcorn. I like my blood buttery. ;D –Damon**_

I sighed and didn't reply. Only Damon could have a sarcastic remark ready for any second. I put it down and started to continue my breakfast. After a few seconds, Anna asked, "Elena, can I talk to you?"

I gave her a confused look before nodding. She pulled me out of the kitchen and far enough that we could talk without being heard, "So, you and Damon?" she asked quizically.

I quirked an eyebrow, "Damon and me? NO! Were just friends." I rushed the end a little too quickly to be convincing.

Anna snorted, "Friends? I could hear everything you talked about last night. I know you and Stefan had a big fight –but I think the entire house could hear that anyways- and then you called Damon." She paused for dramatic affect, "Who calls the brother of their boyfriend when they have a fight?"

It took me a moment to respond, "Damon is one of my best friends –whether he is Stefan's brother or not."

Anna rolled her eyes and then walked back in the kitchen. My first thought was, 'this is going to be a fun night.'

**Author's Note:**** No Cliffhanger, finally! So, how did you like the chapter. I'm trying to have Anna and Elena become friends like **allidane23 **suggested back in chapter 3 –kind of replacing Bonnie in a way, because I like Anna a little better {sorry Bonnie fans.} So, how do you like Anna trying to befriend Elena now that she is being nice to her? And what will happen during the 'movie date'. I have planned something BIG to happen. **

**Review and find out what happens next. More the merrier! **

**Lots of love,**

**Brittani**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**** I'm back again! I have the entire story planned out in my head, but I have no idea how to get it out on paper. One thing though, I can't decide on who to have controlling the vampires. I had it as one person, but then I changed it to another. Now I narrowed it down and I flipped a coin for whom to put it as. **

**So, the controller of the tomb vamps has been decided. I will tell you who it is not. It is ****NOT**** one of the tomb vampires! Read more to find out:**

_Previously:_

_I stood up, giving Stefan a glare that I usually reserved for Damon. "Stefan, I wasn't lying. And I know Damon probably better than you do. Because both of you spent your lives trying to hate each other. But I care about both of you. And I know that you're just worried about me, but stop!" I paused, "I'm not going to lie, I care about Damon. He's your brother. He told me he didn't see me as Katherine, and I believe him. Because he earned my trust."_

"_Damon, can you come over?" my voice cracked, I fought back tears._

_**Want to go see a movie later? –Elena**_

_**First date since the break up, and you choose me. What would Stefan think? –Damon**_

_Anna snorted, "Friends? I could hear everything you talked about last night. I know you and Stefan had a big fight –but I think the entire house could hear that anyways- and then you called Damon." She paused for dramatic affect, "Who calls the brother of their boyfriend when they have a fight?"_

'_This is going to be a fun night.'_

**Chapter 11:**

When we arrived at the movies Damon was waiting there. He smirked as we walked over to him. Jeremy and Anna went over to look at the movies. Jeremy groaned, "There all girl movies! Letters to Juliet? Really?"

I shurgged, "I thought that looked good." Damon snorted, and Jeremy chuckled.

"I am not watching a chick-flick." Damon reached in his jacket pocket, "Anyways, I already bought the tickets." He flashed them at us. They were for Nightmare on Elm Street. I sighed, going to see a horror move with a vampire, nothing was wrong with that.

We took are tickets and heaed inside. Damon snaked his arm around my waist as we were walking inside. Rather than trying to force it off, I let him keep it there. I could pactically feel the smirk on his face.

* * *

We walked out of the movies 1 ½ hours later. Damon's arm now around my shoulders. He was complaining, "That wasn't scary. Saint Stefan is scarrier when he is eating bunnies." Anna let out a small laugh at the comment. She didn't know how old it was by now.

I disagreed with Damon, "I thought it was pretty scary." Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Says the girl who is hanging out with two vampires." Damon said cockily, "Everytime something was 'scary'" he made quotes in the air, "you cuddled into me –a vampire. Nothing is wrong with that." He said sarcastically.

I elbowed him in the ribs. Anna and Jeremy were ahead of us, talking, and heading for the car.

Damon grabbed my face in turn me towards him. His face was too close for confort, and he looked in my eyes for any sign of resistance. But he wasn't the one to close the gab between our lips, I was.

But as quickly as the kiss started, it was ended. I felt him fly away from me. When my eyes snapped open I looked around me, because no one was there.

I spotted him in a corner of the parking lot, snarling. Another vampire was here. He had dark hair like Damon's, but it was shorter and his face was older. The look in his eyes was… murderous. Both of them were fighting.

Damon shoulder had popped out of socket when he was thrown away from me. He shoved it back in and launched himself at the vampire. His fist collided with the guys jaw and I heard a sickening crunch. Then a thought hit me, _where were Jeremy and Anna?_ I turned around to hear a scream and a few snarls.

Anna was in a death match between another vampire –who had croppped blond hair and his face was twisted in an evil grin. Jeremy was on the ground, scrambling to find a way to help Anna. My eyes darted between the two battles.

Damon and the first vampire were in worse shape. The vampire must have been older, because he seemed stronger than Damon. I heard a few snaps of bones, but I couldn't tell who's they were. Damon flew at him, colliding. The vampire aimed a piece a metal he had found on the ground at his heart. Damon only turned in just enough time for it to move and collided with his side.

Anna was doing better. She was old –even if she didn't look it- and that meant stronger. The vampire shot at her, like a bullet from a gun, but she was able to move aside in enough time. She picked up something from the ground, and attempted to stap the vampire with it. But they grabbed it in enough time and twisted it out of her hands, "Annabel, didn't mother teach you not to play with sharp objects." He asked, showing his fangs.

Damon was thrown into a hood of a car. The metal crunched under his weight. He shot up faster than I could see, aiming for the vampire. I heard a snarl come out of his chest as he twisted the arm of the vampire into an unnatural angle.

I heard a scream and I flew around. Jeremy was on the ground, the vampire had bit into his neck. I started to come towards him, but Anna was flying at the vampire. She ripped him off of Jeremy and threw him to the ground. She dissapeared for a second.

When Anna came back, she had a stick that was fashioned into a wooden stake. The vampire had started to get up. She pushed him down and then shoved the stake into the place where his heart should be. The look of surprise on his face was the last thing that would come.

"Jeremy!" Anna was at his side in a second. She didn't hesitate to rip open her wrist with her teeth. Once blood came to the surface, she shoved it into his mouth. I heard a grunt from behind me and I flipped around again, causing myself to get dizzy again.

Damon was on the ground, something sticking out of his chest. The vampire dissapeared with the wind. I ran over to him, falling to my knees as I got to him.

A stick was proturing from his chest. It wasn't in the heart, but it was fairly close. Damon reached up to get it out, but he groaned in pain and his hand fell back to the ground. I panicked, "Damon?" I shook him feircly.

His face was draining of color. My mind raced. Suddenly the only conclusion dawned on me, "Damon?" he looked at me weakly, "Take my blood." I pushed my wrist up to him.

He pushed it away slowly, "No." he said firmly.

His color was stilling getting paler. "Now!" I shoved it into his mouth. I saw him nod once before I felt the twin pricks of needles as he bit down. I braced myself for the pain of my blood being sucked out, but it never came.

Rather, it was a bliss feeling. Like floating on a cloud. Not a worry that could bother me. _Why hadnt it feeled like this when Stefan did it?_ I asked myself.

Damon stopped after a few moments and started to get up. I saw the wounds on his shoulders and face, begin to heal before my eyes. But then I was pulled back to reality when I heard a gurgle come from behind me. I turned to see Jeremy, his eyes flickering.

Jeremy pushed Anna's bloody wrist away and started to sit up. He was still very weak from being attacked. I walked over to help him, but Anna stabled him on his feet by her own. Jeremy looked at us, "What the hell happened?" he looked around to the dead vampire on the ground.

Damon snarled from behind me, "The little bastard is back for more." I heard the unnatural sound of wind moving and then the vampire from before was standing in front of Damon, trying to attack Damon again.

When Damon deflected the stake, the vampire growled, "You just don't want to die do you, Damon Salvatore?" Damon shoved the stake from his hands, and it rolled nearer to me than to them.

The fight started up again. Anna was trying to help Jeremy stay up, and Damon was trying to get rid of the vampire –and neither of the attempts were working very well. Damon got stabbed in nearly every place, other than the heart. The leg, the stomache, the arm, everywhere. But he wouldn't go down without a fight.

I slowly began inching my way to the stake. Just as my fingers grasped around the smooth wood, I heard a bone crunch. I prayed to myself it was the other vampires.

I looked up and saw them fightinng closer towards me. The vampire riased a piece of metal to stab Damon, but he never touched him. I plunged the stake through his back, leading to his heart. The color vanished from the vampires face and he fell to the ground.

But it wasn't dead, just crippled.

Quickly, I ran over to Damon and threw my arms around him, "Are you alright?" I asked worrily.

Damon chuckled, "No harm no foul." The wounds began to heal themselves. Damon smirked, "Glad to see that your worried about me though." he added sarcastically. He walked over to the vampire and pulled the stake out of his back. Then he shoved it in his stomach.

"Why did you attack us?" Damon asked, pushing the stake farther into his chest.

The crippled vampire smiled, "They told us to. They wanted us to kill you, so they could have the town."

"Who are 'they'?" Damon shoved the stake higher when he didn't answer right away.

The vampire gasped, "The person who told us to kill Pearl, they told us to kill you and we could get revenge on the town."

Damon didn't seem satisfied. "Then I'm done with you." He plunged the stake through his heart. The vamprie fell to the ground and became still. He was dead.

Anna was able to pull Jeremy over to us. "Are you alright?" We both asked at the same time. I nodded and Jeremy did also. I sighed.

Anna glanced at Damon, "They were from the tomb. I remember, they helped Fredrick torture Stefan because they wanted revenge." Damon nodded stiffly. Jeremy shifted and Anna added, "Let's get home, we don't know who else is out here."

"What about the bodies?" I asked, looking at them.

Damon shrugged, "Neither of them have Lapis Lizuli –Anna said that Pearl took them away. So, I'll just leave them here and they'll turn to dust in the morning. No one will see them; we're in the deserted end of the parking lot."

He started to lead me to his car, and Anna and Jeremy started towards mine. When we got to his, he cursed, "That bastard dented it!" I looked and saw it was the car Damon had been thrown on.

I laughed, "We get attacked by revenge-ridden vampires, and all you care about is your car."

"No, I also care about my leather jacket –which he ripped too. If he wasn't already dead I would have set him on fire." I rolled my eyes at him and got in the car.

**Author's Note:**** How was the fight scene? That's my first serious fight, so, how was it? Please leave a review and tell me what you think! If you review, Damon wont bite you. Wait... that came out wrong, if i say that no one will reveiw. If you reveiw Damon WILL bite you! So, Review if you want to see Damon bite you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**** We passed 110! Wow! I have never had a story pass a hundred. Thanks for the support. Sorry for the short chapter. I promise the next will be longer. {For labor day weekened I went to the beach with my family, that's the reason for my SUPER late update -sorry.}Enjoy:**

_Previously:_

_"I am not watching a chick-flick." Damon reached in his jacket pocket, "Anyways, I already bought the tickets." He flashed them at us. They were for Nightmare on Elm Street. I sighed, going to see a horror move with a vampire, nothing was wrong with that._

_But as quickly as the kiss started, it was ended. I felt him fly away from me. When my eyes snapped open I looked around me, because no one was there._

_Damon shoulder had popped out of socket when he was thrown away from me. He shoved it back in and launched himself at the vampire. His fist collided with the guys jaw and I heard a sickening crunch._

_Anna was in a death match between another vampire –who had croppped blond hair and his face was twisted in an evil grin. Jeremy was on the ground, scrambling to find a way to help Anna._

_When Anna came back, she had a stick that was fashioned into a wooden stake. The vampire had started to get up. She pushed him down and then shoved the stake into the place where his heart should be. The look of surprise on his face was the last thing that would come._

_I laughed, "We get attacked by revenge-ridden vampires, and all you care about is your car."_

_"No, I also care about my leather jacket –which he ripped too. If he wasn't already dead I would have set him on fire." I rolled my eyes at him and got in the car._

**Chapter 12:**

We arived home a few minutes later. Damon and Anna started talking right away about what they were going to do about the other tomb vampires. Two against around twenty vampires wasn't good odds on our part.

After listening to Anna and Damon's bickering for a few more minutes I blurted out, "Why don't we call Stefan and ask him to help. And I'm sure he has some friends that could help us."

Damon's voice was hard and sharp, "We're not calling Stefan. He couldn't even control himself to kill Fredrick. And I don't need to worry about brother dearest dying –because then I would have to listen to everyone complain."

Anna turned around, "Looks like you don't have to call Stefan." I looked and saw him standing behind us, listening to our conversation.

He looked straight at his brother, "What happened?"

Damon smirked, "While you were sitting home, chugging my blood bags down by the gallon, we were attacked by the tomb bitches. Two of them. Something about, 'we want revenge on the town, so were going to kill you.'" He paused and sarcastically added, "Don't worry, I'm fine."

Stefan scowled and turn to me, "Elena, are you alright?" I nodded and brushed him off, glancing at his brother.

Anna's eyes stayed locked on me. She gave me a knowing look that said, '_just friends?_' and looked to Damon next. Finally, she spoke, "The vampires want you two dead because you were related to Guissepee **(A/N: Sorry if I spelt that wrong) **and he rounded them up. And all the founding family's have to be dead too. So, Jeremy and Elena are in danger-"

"I'm not a real Gilbert –I was addopted." I interrupted.

Anna rolled her eyes, "Like they care. If your last name is Gilbert, then you are good as dead to them. The sheriff know about vampires, along with the founding familys," she looked at Damon, who nodded, "Damon –since he is so cozy with the founders council- will just slip a hint that a vampire is back in town. They can start injesting vervein and they'll be safe."

Jeremy finally spoke, "What about everyone else? I don't think they would mind killing others, even if they were innocent."

Anna nodded, "But they want to try and keep a low profile. They wouldn't want the founders to do 1864 all over again. I'm sure that being locked in a tomb for 145 years is enough for one lifetime."

My eyebrows furrowed, "But the vampire said something about 'they'. That means that more than one person is controlling –or working with them. The only thing is, who could it be?"

Stefan looked –no, glared- at his brother, "Probably someone that Damon pissed off over the years."

"Really, because everyone that I piss off is dead, so, no go on that one." Damon said cockily.

Stefan glared at him and I heard a deep rumbling in his chest, a growl maybe? "Both of you, stop fighting! We need to work together." I screamed, putting myself between them.

Damon smirked, "Yeah, were all friends, and working towards a common goal." I slapped him upside the head. He pretended like it hurt, "What was that for?"

Anna watched us closely and said, "Shut up Damon. We need to figure out how to kill these people."

"Well, that's just going to be a blood bath that none of us walk away from." He then added, "Plus, if you havent noticed, we are sorely out numbered. Teacher will probably help, but that just puts us at two vampires, a crazed bunnie eater, two teenage humans, and a vampire hunter/teacher. Still not very good odds."

Stefan spoke, "But they don't have Lapis Lizuli, unless someone was able to supply them with it. We just need to find where they are staying and then go there."

Jeremy spoke up, "I really don't think they care if they die. They just want the town to pay."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Now that we've covered the obvious-"

I interrupted, "Damon, I need to talk to you." I pulled him into the kitchen. I switched on the tap and every noisy appliance that was in reach.

"Making out in a kitchen, very kinky Elena."

I gave him a glare, "Be nice. If you want to stop these vampires, then you have to get along with Stefan. And to do that you have to stop being a phycopath."

He smirked, "First, if I recall it correctly, you called me a 'self serving physcopath with no redeaming qualities'. Second, the vampires can kill people in the town, why do I care?"

"Because you care about Stefan." He looked at me like I was crazy, "Both of you are brothers. You may pretend to hate each other, but you don't. If you didn't care about him, you would have never went into the house Fredrick and the others were in to save him." I paused and added, "And you care about me. And, even if you don't help, I'm going to protect the people I love."

"Little Steffie can manage on his own. And Jeremy has Anna. Who else is there?" he paused and smirked, "Maybe me."

I rolled my eyes, "You're an ass."

"You love my ass." I laughed and he smirked.

The doorbell rang in the other room. Damon followed me to the door. I opened it and he growled, "_What the hell?_"

**Author's Note:**** Last chance to guess. This IS the person who is controlling the vampires -it says it in the ... second or third line in the next chapter, so not much of a spoiler. So, guess and review! Sorry for the shorter chapter, the next will be longer. I think most of you are guessing it will be… WAIT, I'm not going to telll you, yet! If you review I promise to put a LONGER and BETTER chapter up. This one was just short, but I needed it. And I stole a lot of Damon qoutes, so… well, review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**** Congrads to **SoUtHeRnBeLLe706** and **alisimom21 **who guessed the person who is controlling the tomb vampires. **

_Previously:_

"_Well, that's just going to be a blood bath that none of us walk away from." He then added, "Plus, if you havent noticed, we are sorely out numbered. Teacher will probably help, but that just puts us at two vampires, a crazed bunnie eater, two teenage humans, and a vampire hunter/teacher. Still not very good odds."_

"_Because you care about Stefan." He looked at me like I was crazy, "Both of you are brothers. You may pretend to hate each other, but you don't. If you didn't care about him, you would have never went into the house Fredrick and the others were in to save him." I paused and added, "And you care about me. Because, even if you don't help, I'm going to protect the people I love."_

_The doorbell rang in the other room. Damon followed me to the door. I opened it and he growled, "_What the hell_?"_

**Chapter 13:**

A woman stood at the door. She had dark hair and looked familiar. I couldn't grasp where I had seen her before. It finally hit me, "Isobel?"

She turned to me, "Hello Elena." She turned back to Damon, "What Damon, not happy to see me after all these years? I was thinking a blast from the past night."

A snarl errupted from Damon's chest and he curtly said, "What are you doing here Isobel?"

Isobel gave him a mean look, "Well, those tomb idiots couldn't get rid of you, so I have to do it myself. I hate having to get my hands dirty." She waved him off, "Now invite me in." she directed towards me.

"No."

"I guess you have some of me in you, I never liked people to boss me around either. But I really don't care. Now invite me in… or" she dissapeared for a second and then appeared again. A man was in front of her, being held by his hair. She tightened her grip, "I will kill him, and the rest of the town."

Stefan stepped in, "You are doing that already."

Isobel smiled maliciously, "Stefan, let the grown ups talk." Anna and Jeremy came out of the living room and she glanced at them, "Anna right, and little brother Jeremy. Hmm… you might be a good snack for later."

Jeremy looked at her, "Who are you?"

"Isobel, im sure you heard the story. Now, one of you invite me in, or the poor guys head is leaving his body." She tugged at his hair as if to make her point.

Anna crossed her arms, "How stupid do you think we are? I know that's Thomas, he was in the tomb." She paused, "And since you decided to control them, I don't think you have any reason to kill them." Isobel released her hold and the vampire got up, his eyes flicking between Stefan, Damon, and Anna.

Isobel smirked, "That didn't stop me from killing your mother." Anna was shocked. After a few seconds, she started to lung for her. Stefan held her back, and Jeremy tried to calm her. Neither attempts were working very well, "Anna, your mother should have taught you manners. Doesn't seem like she did a very good job."

My eyes narrowed, "And you did so well. Where's the mother of the year award for Isobel?" I said birterly.

"I came here didn't I?" she snapped. I heard Damon and Stefan both snarl. "You are so much like Katherine. Both Salvatore brothers on each arm. But she was smart, she got out." She added slyly.

Damon intervered, "What do you want Isobel?" his voice as sharp as a knife and cold as ice.

"I came to visit my daughter of course." That earned looks of disbelief from everyone. "We want this town. The tomb vampires get their revenge and I get the pleasure of knowing that all the deaths are because of me." She said in a strong voice.

Isobel continued, "And, of course, I need both of you. Which brings us back to inviting me in." she gave a twisted smile.

"Why do you need me and Damon?" Stefan asked.

She laughed darkly, "You don't think I need your help do you? I need you both gone. You two working together isnt serving my greater purpose."

'_Wait, Stefan and Damon working together? And what would cause them to hate each other more then one of them taking their girl? Nothing. The picture of me and Damon, it was Isobel, it had to be.'_ I gave Isobel a glare, "It was you; you sent that picture to Stefan."

She shook her head, "I'm not a picture person. But I am curious what is so special about this picture? What was it about?" she paused and added, "The only thing that would make Stefan look like he is going to rip my throat out is Damon stealing his girl again. So it seems that Elena has fallen for the bad boy Salvatore also."

"Not that I am surprise. Like mother like daughter. And the same thing for Stefan, Katherine is nearly you complete twin. I would never tell you two apart. Salvatores falling for you, not able to choose-"

"Enough!" Damon snarled, "Stay away from Elena, or I will rip your head off your shoulders before you can blink. I created you and don't think for a second that I would hesitate to kill you."

Isobel gave a twisted smile, "Fine, but when someone older and stronger comes knocking at your doorstep, just know I was offering the easy way to die. Any of the tomb vampires would be happy to torture you –im sure you remember Fredrick." She directed to Stefan, "Have fun dying for a bunch of humans." And then she dissapeared, both her and the vampire –Thomas? - were gone.

Stefan frowned and Jeremy asked, "What are we going to do?"

"We can try and find them. We can start tomorrow, because they cant go out in the day." Anna said with a small shrug. "They are probably using the old farm house that we were staying in. That's the only place big enough that all of them could stay in."

Stefan nodded in agreement. "Me, you, and Damon will go there tomorrow, and we can find out what Isobel is up to."

"No!" I practically yelled, "You guys cant go alone. We have to go together!"

"Alright, we'll talk about it in the moring." Stefan gave in, "Why don't you and Jeremy go to sleep. I'm going to go hunting."

Damon smirked, "There a soccer mom in the fridge." Stefan cast him a glare and then dissapeared out the door.

I yawned, "I'm going to bed –and if you three leave before we talk about it then I WILL find you." I turned on my heel and headed upstairs.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to someone shaking me, "Elena!" I opened my eyes and saw a pair of blue eyes hovering me. "We have a slight problem." Damon muttered.

I darted up, "Meaning?"

"When I say slight problem, it means global crisis."

I looked around the room. It was the same as it usually was, but something was missing. I finally thought of it, "Where's Stefan?"

He frowned slightly, "Your not going to like what im thinking." He paused and simply said, "Isobel."

I shook my head, "Stefan is older than her, he should be strong enough to stay safe."

"Stefan just started drinking human blood –aka, he cant control himself, the blood controls him. And there is a tomb full of vampires in with Isobel. And it was dark out, so they could have just done the same thing as Fredrick." Damon shrugged.

I grabbed his arm, "We have to get Anna and Jeremy to help get him back." I pulled him down the stairs. "Were going to need Alaric."

Damon grabbed his phone and dialed a number, "Ric, you keep those nifty vamp weapons with you?" he paused to listen to the answer, "Were going to need a stake or two." Then he hung up.

When we got into the kitchen, I explained everything to Anna and Jeremy. Anna said, "I don't think it was the tomb vampires, they would never know that Stefan was going out. And the one vamprie said, 'they told us to'. It probably is someone very powerful, more powerfull than Damon and me."

"We still have to find Stefan!" I insisted. Anna nodded in understanding and I heard a car pull up into the driveway.

Alaric walked inside, "What's going on? Damon just said to bring stakes and then hung up." he looked at our faces of anxiousness.

Damon glanced at him, "Dear wife Isobel is back. Thought it would be fun to try and kill us all."

Alaric gaped at him and I explained, "The tomb vampires, she's controlling them. they took Stefan and we need to go get him!"

Damon smirked, "that's where you come in. We barge in, you with your Van Helsing weapons, and stake everyone in sight."

Alaric gave him a confused look, "Your letting Elena and Jeremy come? Unlike you, Anna, and I, they can die."

I folded my arms, "Me and Jeremy can take care of ourselves. Let's just get in, grab Stefan, and then get out." Jeremy nodded in agreement.

Anna paced the room, "I'll take care of Jeremy, and Damon will keep Elena safe. You just need to cover our backs with those cool weapons of yours." She gave him a small smile to show him that he could trust her.

Alaric nodded, "Alright, let's go."

* * *

We were only a block away from the house when we stopped the car. Alaric reached in the trunk and grabbed a black bag. He pulled out an arrange of stakes and vervein darts. He passed them around. "Elena and Jeremy, keep a few darts on you just incase. Everyone should have a few stakes just incase."

Everyone nodded. Anna pulled out a piece of paper she had been drawing on. There was a layout of the house on it. She showed it to us. "Damon and Elena will go upstairs, Jeremy and I will take the basement and ground floor. Alaric just shoot as many vampires as you can." She passed the map around for us to study.

"Let's go kick some vampire ass!" Jeremy said and Damon rolled his eyes.

We started to walk towards the house. As everyone started away, Alaric pulled me back, "Elena."

I turned back to him, "Yeah?"

He handed me something. I rolled it in my hands and realised what it was. It was a small silver pistol. "It's got wooden bullets drenched in vervein, just in case."

I nodded silently, "Thanks Alaric." Then we both rushed to catch u with the others.

**Author's Note:**** Orriginally this chater ended differently, but then it got to long. So, next chapter's ending will probably be the one I planned for this. The story is almost over though –sadly- I predict only around two or three chapters left. But, you can always review because the chapters will come faster and longer! So, review!**


	14. Chapter 14

_Previously:_

_Isobel gave him a mean look, "Well, those tomb idiots couldn't get rid of you, so I have to do it myself. I hate having to get my hands dirty."_

_Isobel smirked, "That didn't stop me from killing your mother."_

"_The tomb vampires, she's controlling them. they took Stefan and we need to go get him!"_

_Everyone nodded. Anna pulled out a piece of paper she had been drawing on. There was a layout of the house on it. She showed it to us. "Damon and Elena will go upstairs, Jeremy and I will take the basement and ground floor. Alaric just shoot as many vampires as you can." She passed the map around for us to study._

_He handed me something. I rolled it in my hands and realised what it was. It was a small silver pistol. "It's got wooden bullets drenched in vervein, just in case."_

_I nodded silently, "Thanks Alaric." Then we both rushed to catch up with the others._

**Chapter 14:**

As we ran, I put the gun into my pocket. I caught up to Damon, Anna, and Jeremy. Anna spoke, "Alaric will need to go inside first. He'll ask to use a phone like last time, and shoot a few vampires. Jeremy and I will go in the basement first, and see if he's there while Alaric is inside. Damon and Elena will stand out here and be guard. If he's not down there, then we'll come back up and ALL of us go in. the only other place he would be is in the bedrooms." Everyone nodded.

Alaric started towards the door. Anna grabbed Jeremy's hand and used her speed to have then hidden by the side of the house in seconds. Damon pulled me behind a bush while Alaric knocked on the door. I barely saw Jeremy and Anna dissapear down the steps.

A vampire answered the door. I felt my hand tighted around the stake I had gotten. Alaric said, "My car broke down a few miles back, can I use your phone?"

The vampire allowed for him to come inside. Just as the door closed, Damon snarrled, "Theres a few vampires coming from the other side of the house. But they don't know that were here." I nodded and Damon crouched, "Stay here, they're coming."

He dissapeared. I ignored his warning and stepped out from my hidding spot. Four vampires were walking and Damon was behind them. He plunged one stake through ones heart and a vervein dart through another. But the other two notice, one hissed, "Damon Salvatore!" before launching himself at him.

The other vampire hurtled himself at me. I recognised him as the vampire from last night, Thomas. His hand grasped around my throat. "Since I can't kill Katherine you'll have to do." He threw me at the side of the house.

My body crashed into the hard house. I felt to the ground, feeling the pain in my ribs. I grasped my stake like a life preserver. Thomas apeared in front of me. I couldn't get up, and he reached for my throat again.

I stabbed him in his leg. He grasped it and fell to the ground. I pulled the stake from his leg and plunged it through his heart. His head dropped back and his face became lifeless.

My head turned to see how Damon was doing. The vampire who had been injected with vervein was on the ground, trying to reach the stake Damon had dropped. Damon was still fighting the one. It was more of a boxing match than anything. Damon punched the guy in his face and then received a blow in the stomach.

He curtled over for a second, but then recoiled just as fast. The one vampire who was poisoned had grasped the stake from the ground. But he wasn't getting close to Damon.

I slowly started to get up. I felt one of my ribs and it was probably broken from being thrown into the house. There was a snarl that ripped through the air and then the vampire tackled Damon. He punched him a few times before Damon kicked him off his body. Quicker than I could blink, he was back to hitting him.

I slugged over to the vampire that was down. I grabbed the stake from him and plunged it through him heart. He clutched his stomach and then his hands fell lifeless.

I pulled the stake out of the vampires chest after I was sure that he was dead. I saw Damon very close to killling the vampire, except he didn't have a stake. "Damon!" I called and tossed the stake through the air.

He caught it quickly and shoved it into the vampire. It dropped to the ground, dead. He rushed over to me, "Nice job Buffy." He said eyeing the two dead vampires.

I clutched my ribs as a surge of pain ran through them. Damon saw the move, "What happened?"

I brushed I off, "Nothing, Anna and Jeremy should be done soon. And hopefully they have Stefan." Damon helped me up and we started towards the steps that lead to the basement.

On cue, Jeremy and Anna were coming up the steps. Both of them seemed fine. Jeremy had a few scratches on his arms, and Anna had a pale pink cut on her arm. But by the time I had looked back at it, it was gone. Anna frowned, "No Stefan, there were five vampires down there though."

"She was awesome! Two of them were aiming stakes at her. And right before they hit her, she dissapeared and they ended up staking each other!" Jeremy said excidedly.

Anna perked up, "He staked two of them too! One of them was-"

Damon cut her off, "As much as I would love to keep talking about how we killed people, im sure that teacher is bored of getting his neck snapped."

We all started inside. As soon as we walked over the threshald two vampires came out. One threw Damon into the wall –which cracked. The other started from Jeremy. Anna flew at the second one, takling him to the ground.

Damon got off the remains of the wall and charged at the other. They collided and flew at the nearby table. The wood snapped beneith them, shattering.

Alaric was nearby. He was just in the other room. Three vampires were dead on the floor, and he was fighting off another on. The vampire grabbed hold of his arm and twisted it violently. Alaric fell in pain. He grabbed a fallen stake and shoved it in the vampires shoulder.

Anna and the first vampire were starting up the steps. He aimed for her, and a second before he got to her, she dissapeared and ended up behind him. She pressed the wooden stake into his back, leading to his heart. The vampire dropped.

Damon flew up from the broken table. The vampire shot at him like an arrow from a bow. But Damon was faster, a bullet from a gun. He tackled the vampire to the ground, and they wrestled. Two more vampires' emmerged from the second story. Anna was already on them.

She tackled one to the ground, while the other rushed us. Me and Jeremy gripped our stakes harder. He went for my brother first. The vampire flicked the stake from his hand and threw him into the wall. I forgot about the vampire, I just rushed over to my brother, "Jeremy!"

I shook him furiously. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Damon grab one of the legs from the wooden table, and shove it into the vampire's chest. He started towards the vampire closest to me. Alaric went to help Anna.

Jeremy started to wake. His head had a slight cut that waas bleeding. Probably not the best thing to have happened. Anna tried to stop the other vampire from snapping Alaric's neck –but to no degree, there was an echoing 'snap' that filled the house. She grabbed a stake and shoved it through the vampire's chest. The last vampire tackled Damon, but then dissapeared with the wind.

An ice cold hand clasped around my throat. I saw the vampire in front of me before I was pinned against the wall, my airway being block. Damon snarled and Anna started towards me. Alaric was still a lump on the floor, his ring not have brought him back to life yet.

The vamprie held my throat tighter, "One step closer, and I'll kill the girl." They growled.

My hand reached into my pocket. The smooth metal of the revolver under my fingers. No one noticed as I silently pulled it out. A loud 'BANG' filled the house.

The vampire's grip on me loosened when I shot. i had only hit his leg –I guess the fact that my hand was shaking contributed to my terrible aim. I took another shot, trying to aim near that heart. It wouldn't kill him, but it would disable him enough from Damon or Anna to help. I took the shot, the bullet peirced his chest.

Anna was the first over to me. A second had passed before she stuck the stake she was holding through the vampire. I glanced at her, "Thanks."

She gave a small smile, "No problem." She went over to help Jeremy. Alaric started to stir, and he sat up, looking at the dead vampires.

"I've died more today than I would have liked to!" He said exasperated.

Damon gave a chuckle. Anna helped Jeremy up, "Let's go and grab Stefan. Isobel isnt here, but I'm sure that there are still about five or six vampires hanging around."

Damon started up the stairs first, then Alraic, then me, and Anna and Jeremy were last. I heard a snarl errupt from Damon's chest. I looked at him, "Is someone there?"

"The bitch herself!" His eyes darkned slightly and we continued up the steps. Our chances were not looking good. Katherine was stronger than both Stefan and Damon –and Stefan probably hadnt fed since yesterday morning. Anna might be a match for her, but I had no idea how old she was.

Damon lead us to the first bedroom on the right. I couldn't hear any noise from inside it. He pushed me behind his back. Anna and Alaric stepped up next to him, ready to fight.

Faster than I could see, he kicked in the door. Small bits of wood flew. The door hit the opposite wall and I looked in it. More than just my jaw dropped. Everyone was stunned in silence.

Just inside the door, Katherine and Stefan were making out!

**Author's Note:**** That is where I end the chapter. **Alismom31** is either in sync with me or is an AMAZING guesser because she has guessed almost every surprise I have thrown out. But, I hope the rest of you were surprised. {Sorry if the fight was over too quick, I still am new to this. I had the entire scene planned in my head, but words never will describe what I had planned.} SO;**

**-Is Stefan there willingly, or was he captured first? {Very important}**

**-How will Elena and the rest react to Stefan and Katherine KISSING?**

**-Katherine is the head person, and she wants to take the town. Will she be mad when she learns that Isobel killed Pearl? {That will be fun to write, because im sure that Isobel wouldn't have mentioned it if it could be avioded –I mean, she would like her head still on her body! ;D}**

**-And who will Elena choose?**

**So, what do you think? Tell me and I'll update soon! **


	15. Chapter 15

_Previously:_

_As we ran, I put the gun into my pocket. I caught up to Damon, Anna, and Jeremy. Anna spoke, "Alaric will need to go inside first. He'll ask to use a phone like last time, and shoot a few vampires. Jeremy and I will go in the basement first, and see if he's there while Alaric is inside. Damon and Elena will stand out here and be guard. If he's not down there, then we'll come back up and ALL of us go in. the only other place he would be is in the bedrooms." Everyone nodded._

_He caught it quickly and shoved it into the vampire. It dropped to the ground, dead. He rushed over to me, "Nice job Buffy." He said eyeing the two dead vampires._

_The vamprie held my throat tighter, "One step closer, and I'll kill the girl." They growled._

_My hand reached into my pocket. The smooth metal of the revolver under my fingers. No one noticed as I silently pulled it out. A loud 'BANG' filled the house._

_Just inside the door, Katherine and Stefan were making out!_

**Chapter 15:**

You couldn't have cut the tension in the room with a chain saw. Anna and Jeremy were both gaping at them, mouths forming an 'O'. Alaric was between shock and anger at Stefan. We had come her to save him, just to realise he didn't need saving. Damon was mad beyond words. Stefan had given up Katherine years ago, while he hadnt. And Stefan seemed to get what he wanted. And he had risked his life to save Stefan's. Me, I was shocked into silence. Just a small gasp escaped my lips.

When the sound of me reached Stefan's ears, he broke apart from Katherine. She smiled deviously and looked at me, "Elena, how nice to finally see you." She said with a sugary sweet voice, almost too sweet.

"Katherine." I spat, my eyes still locked on Stefan. He was just standing there, looking between us.

She smilled evily, "So it seems _my _boys really did go all out. They told you the entire story. And you wrapped them around your little finger like I did… Though, it couldn't have been hard, I mean, you look _exactly_ like me. Just a cheap substitute." She added with a waved of her hand.

Damon snarled and she laughed, "Damon, im just stating fact. That's the whole reason you went for her in the first place. Because she looks like me." She paused and surveyed us, "I must say, were more alike than I would have though. Same face, same personality. Both of us couldn't help ourselves when it came to the Salvatore brothers."

"What do you want with Stefan Katherine?" I asked suddenly.

She gave me a small smile, "I want my boys back of course. I knew by taking Stefan that Damon would come to find him. And then I could have both of them back. Pearl's out of the tomb, so it will be like 1864 all over."

Anna glared at Katherine, "Isobel killed Pearl. Guess she didn't tell you that part of the plan."

Katherine looked at her, "Hello Anna, nice to see you. It seems you've gone down your mother's path, falling for Gilberts. Jeremy right?" She let a second pause, "And Isobel is under my control, I am not stupid. She is to refrain from killing Stefan and Damon, along with Pearl and you. Anyone else is fair game."

Jeremy spoke up, "It doesn't seem like Isobel is under your control, because Pearl did die. Anna watched her get killed by the tomb vampires."

Katherine walked up to him, "If I wanted you to speak, I would have said so. And don't think just because Anna has a tiny crush on you that means that I will give a second though about killing you along side your sister."

Damon stepped in front of me, "You're not touching Elena." He growled in a hard voice.

She smirked and patted his head, "Think what you want." She turned and walked back over to Stefan. "But I already have my plan thought out and Stefan is going to help."

I turned to Stefan, "Are you helping her?"

He didn't answer. Katherine laughed, "Of course he is. At first he didn't want to come _willingly_, so I had to grab him while he was grabbing blood. Then I brought him here. After a little… _persuading_ he agreed." She giggled.

I gave Stefan a glare, "We came her to rescue you. And I walk in to you **making out** with her! You told me that you were over her, that your feelings for her were gone." I turned on my heel to leave.

But standing in front of me was Katheirne, "Stefan never had his feelings over for me. He told you that he loved you, but he wasn't talking to you. He was thinking of me, everytime he saw you he thought of me. He just lied to you." She finished with a smirk, "But im sure you know how that it. With you and Damon hitting it on in a hotel room. Then you come home a lie about it.

"And yes, I do know about that. Who else do you think took the picture? Isobel? No, she's stupid. If I wanted my boys back, then I needed you to be hated by both of them." She gave me a twisted smile, "Well, as fun as it was meeting you, I think that you've exausted your welcome. Hello Elena, good bye Elena." With that she sunk her teeth into my neck.

Pain beyind pain washed over me. It was nothing like when Damon had bitten me last night. The pain was worse when Stefan had bitten me. Like every nerve in my body was an ellectric current. Katherine didn't even care for the blood. It was the pleasure of me dying that made her drink.

My scream filled the house. Damon and Anna started to try and pry Katherine off me. But her fangs dug deeper into my skin. Slowly I felt the strength from my body leave me. I barely noticed Anna and Damon force Katherine off me.

Stefan stood there, watching. He didn't come over to help me, he didn't try and stop Katherine from killing us all. He just watched, like it was some tv show that didn't matter.

Damon threw Katherine into the wall. She crashed and fell for only a second, before rushing him. She punched his gut and tossed him over like a doll. Damon snarl and charged again, Anna helping.

Alaric joined the fight, and rushed with a stake in hand. Katherine smilled as she threw him out the door, into the hallway. I heard the loud crash as he hit the wooden floor. More vampires joined the fight, and Alaric got up.

Jeremy rushed over to me, "Elena, are you alright?"

I tried to sit up, "Im fine, we better help Alaric. Were no match for Katherine, and we don't want to distract Anna and Damon." I pushed off the ground and got up. Blood started down my neck. One last look at Stefan told me everything. He had lied, he was on human blood, and he was not under control.

I grabbed the stake that had fallen from my hand. Alaric was still fighting off vampires. One was dead, and there was three left. Jeremy went for one, but he was gone by the time that Jer reached him. Then he appeared behind him, ready to snap his neck!

Alaric shoved a stake through his back and he fell to the floor. Then I started towards one, I saw his eyes darken as he spotted the blood on my shirt. He lunged.

He jumped faster that I could see, but I held the stake in from of me. His chest collided with it, and he fell to the ground with a thud.

Katherine advanced on Damon. Anna shot at her, pushing he to the side. Katherine laughed, "Annabel, don't think your stronger than me. I have a hundred years on you." She dodged Damon's speeeding form, "Damon, we all know how large your ego is, but you should know that im stronger than you. You lost that fight before it begun."

But Damon's fist collided with her face. She hissed at him, aiming to grab his throat. Anna threw herself at her, tumbling her to the ground, fumbling to pin her down.

Alaric shoved his stake through the last vampires chest. The thud echoed through the house, leaving an eerie silence. Until there was a sudden clapping. I turned to see Isobel.

"I'm surprised, I never though you would have had it in you Alaric. Van Helsing indeed." She smirked, "Im inpressed though. I never thought the tomb vampires were that big of idiots, but I guess they are. Two humans, a vampire hunter, and two vampries against twenty six _healty_ vampries."

Alaric looked at her, "Isobel?" he asked breathlessly.

She gave him a twisted smile, "Hello Ric." She paused, "You don't seem happy to see me. Werent both you and Elena looking for me. And when I show up, both of you seem ready to stake me."

"I spent _years_ looking for you, and you didn't give a DAMN!" Alaric snarled. Now that I thought about it I had never seen him get that angry.

From the backround I heard Damon call, "I know what it feels like!" but then there was a snap of bones and an, "Ouch, damn it!"

I turned to see him grasp his leg for a second. It was popping out at a wrong angle. He pushed it back in with a grunt and launched at Katherine again –who was busy fighting off Anna. He collided with her and shoved Katherine into a wall, he called, "Alaric, I need one of those vervein darts!" while he struggled to restrain her.

Alaric reached to grab one from his pocket, but Isobel caught his hand, "Do it, and I'll pull that ring off your finger, and I'll snap your neck." He struggled to get free of her grasp, but to no degree.

Katherine shoved Damon off her. For a moment I couldn't see where she had gone. Then I saw her in front of Isobel. "I told you to stay away from my boys and Pearl, you didn't listen. I don't have patience for you anymore." She pushed a stake into Isobel's chest, "Have fun in hell Isobel." She chidded.

Alaric looked stunned. Even though Isobel was no longer the person that he loved, he had to try and save her. He pulled the stake from her heart and looked at her. She was dying. Their eyes locked and in barely more that a whisper she said, "I love you Ric." But then she was gone, just a corpse was left.

Katherine had resumed her battle with Damon and Anna. Damon ran to where she was near Alaric and shoved her. She smirked, "Showing isnt nice Damon." She said with a smirk, and then pushed him down the flight of stairs.

I heard the groans come from him as he landed. I looked back up and saw Katherine, "As fun as it has been, im tired of you Elena." She started to reach up to my neck. Her hand went to either side of my face to snap my neck.

My hand clasped around the only other thing in my pocket. I pulled it out slowly, and quickly shoved the dart into Katherine's side. There was a look of confusion before she fell to the ground.

Damon appeared at my side, "Nice job." He noted. I saw a few scratches from where he had fell, and I was sure that he had cracked his head open. But he would be healed in a few minutes.

I nodded slowly, "What happens now?" I eyed Katherines crippled form in disgust.

Damon picked up a stake and smirked, "I shove this through her heart."

"No." Stefan was in front of us suddenly, blocking Katherine. "No." He repeated, getting a protective stance in front of her.

I touched his shoulder, "Stefan why are you potecting her?"

He shook my hand off, "Because im in love with her."

I gasped and looked at him open mouthed. Damon frowned slightly, "Here's the choices Stefan. Move and let me kill the bitch, or I'll stake you both." He paused for a long moment, "Who will it be, Elena or Katherine?"

**Author's Note:**** haha, you'll have to wait and see what he chooses. **

**-Who do you want Stefan to choose, Katherine or Elena?**

**-Should Damon kill Katherine, or someone else kill her?**

**-And if Stefan chooses Elena, will she pick him or Damon?**

**So many questions, so little answers. But I will answer them next time if you REVIEW and tell me what you like!**


	16. Chapter 16

_Previously:_

_She smilled evily, "So it seems my boys really did go all out. They told you the entire story. And you wrapped them around your little finger like I did… Though, it couldn't have been hard, I mean, you look exactly like me. Just a cheap substitute." She added with a waved of her hand._

_I touched his shoulder, "Stefan why are you potecting her?"_

_He shook my hand off, "Because im in love with her."_

_I gasped and looked at him open mouthed. Damon frowned slightly, "Here's the choices Stefan. Move and let me kill the bitch, or I'll stake you both." He paused for a long moment, "Who will it be, Elena or Katherine?"_

**Chapter 16:**

Stefan gave it a moment. No words were needed. He took a step closer to Katherine, assuming a protective stance. The choice was made.

Damon smirked, "This is an interesting turn of events." I heard the silent agreements from Anna, Jeremy, and Alaric. Stefan snarrled.

Damon took out a stake and plunged it through his abdomen. Stefan clutched at his stomach, staggering to the side, leaving Katherine exposed.

Stefan threw the stake that had been peirced in his chest. He whipped around, seeing Damon ready to plunge one through Katherine. He threw himself at his brother, colliding with him, wrestling him to the ground.

Anna whispered to me, "Katherine is starting to stirr, what do we do?" Jeremy put a conforting arm around her.

Damon got up, throwing his brother off him. "Bad choice Stefan." Stefan gave a small snarl, Damon smirked, dodging the speeding figure, "The bitch, really? Is human blood making you that stupid?"

"They're both the same, Katherine and Elena. They both like YOU! But at least with Katherine I actually loved her, with Elena, it was just reliving the past." He spat, shooting back at Damon. Before Stefan could take a swipe at his brother, Damon's fist had connected with his face, making a sick crunching sound.

The brawl started again. Damon blurred at Stefan, colliding, throwing them both into the far wall. Stefan snapped, his eyes darkening. Anna seemed to notice that to. She mumbled, "Im going to go help them, one of you will have to kill Katherine while Stefan is distracted." She ran over and threw Stefan away from Damon.

Damon shot up, alrady healed from his attack. He charged at his brother again, this time more like a bull than any. Stefan met him with a blow. Damon got hit in the chest, and doubled over for a second. But then he shot back up, charging at him with a fist ready.

Anna stepped in, stopping Stefan's punch. She grabbed his hand as it was about to hit Damon's face. She twisted it to a unnatural angle, make Stefan wince in pain. Slowly the hand began to heal. But by that time Damon had already come back up, ready to fight.

Jeremy slowly made his way over to me, "What do we do?"

My eyebrows furrowed, "I don't know. Katherine is going to wake up soon –she'll still be weak from the vervein, but that doesn't mean she cant kill one of us." Jeremy nodded in agreement.

Stefan threw Anna agianst the wall. She slumped down it, falling to the floor. Jeremy started over to her, but I grabbed hiss arm, "She's alright, but Stefan will atack us if we get near her." He kept his eyes on Anna, never responding.

Damon flew at Stefan, punching him in the face, "Wrong answer Stefan. I'll give you one more chance." There was a snarl from Stefan.

"Your not killing her, not if I can help it." He flew at Damon, colliding. Damon yanked him by the hair, pulling him like a dog.

Anna shot back up, aiming to kill Katherine. Stefan picked up a stake and plunged it through her chest. Jeremy gasped, rushing over to her. I tried to pull him back, but he ignored me. He gabbed the stake from Anna's chest, ripping it out.

She started to sit up. Stefan was trying to fight past Damon, but he wasn't strong enough. Anna whispered, "Jeremy, now." He picked up the bloodied stake from beside her and inched towards Katherine, trying to be inconspicious.

But Stefan saw. He threw his brother into the wall, aiming his fangs at my brother. Anna caught him in the middle, throwing him to the side. Jeremy got closer, aiming towards the crupled Katherine's heart.

A figure flew through the air, colliding with Jeremy. I started forward, but Alaric caught me, "Let Damon and Anna do it. You'll be in danger of dying." With that he grabbed one of the fallen stakes and got ready, "Stay here."

Anna managed to throw Stefan off of Jeremy. Damon helped to tackle him, leaving Katherine exposed again. Alaric started forward, but then stopped.

Anna was thrown into a wall, and Damon got a punch in the gut. Alaric turned to Stefan and by then the dammage was done. A neck was snapped and a very dead Alaric fell to the floor.

Damon threw Stefan against the wall and pinned him there, "Elena!" he called, I turned to him. "Katherine… kill her." He fought the snarls and snaps that Stefan made.

Hesitantly, I picked up a stake. I heard a snarl, but Stefan was being held down more seccurly by Damon and Anna. Slowly, I walked over to Katherine and kneeled near her.

I saw her smirk, "You going to kill me Elena?"

"Got any last words?" My voice turned out icier than I wanted. Katherine had hurt both Stefan and Damon. She didnt deserve to live.

She gave a malicious smile, "Just remember that they are my boys, and they only want you because you are ME!"

I gripped the stake tighter, "Goodbye bitch." I plunged the stake through her heart. Her face fell, ice white and emotionless. She had not been expecting me to kill her.

I felt a cold hand around my throat, and myself being flung into the wall. I looked up into the eyes of Stefan. His hand tightened, making me gasp for air, "You killed her! You bitch!" my air was gone, his hand making it impossible to breathe.

Her flew off me, Damon punched him like there was no tomorrow. "Bad choice Stefan. Hurting Elena." He picked up a stake and pushed it through his stomach.

My hands flew up, "Damon, no!" no matter if Stefan hurt me, I still loved him in a way. He was my first love, the would always have a place in my heart. So, I couldn't help but stop him from dying. Expecially from Damon –his own brother.

Damon looked at me, "Are you sure?" That was the first time I had ever heard his voice crack.

I nodded, "He's your brother Damon. Could you go on forever, knowing that he was dead and you killed him?"

He just shrugged, but he let Stefan up. But I saw him kick Stefan's gut once before he did. Now he turned to me, "Elena, it's your turn to choose."

I felt a lump raise in my throat. I hadnt thought about the choice since a few days ago. All today we had been killing vampires. That worry had slipped from my mind. But now it was time. I had to choose. Who would it be? Damon or Stefan?

I took a breath, looking around. Damon and Stefan standing beside each other, but I saw a warning glance being cast by Damon. It said, '_one bad move and I'll stake you._' Anna and Jeremy were locked in each others arms. Alaric was standing up, his ring just had brought him back to life. All attention was on me though.

My eyes closed, "If there was a choice to be made, I've made it." I opened them again and focused them on my choice. But it wasn't the brooding brother that my eyes found. It was the elder one. I walked over to him, a small smile on my lips.

Forgetting everything, I kissed Damon –my choice. The feel of his lips on mine, it was natural. Passion and lust together in one. No one but him was here anymore. Not Stefan, not Jeremy, not Anna, not Alaric. Just us.

I was thrown into a wall. The ribs that were already probably broken hit it, making me wince in pain. I small gasp came through my lips, and then the room was filled with growls.

My head throbbed with pain. Damon shot at Stefan, punching him. Stefan looked at me, ignorring his brother's hits. "I did everything to make sure you picked me. I kept you safe, I acted human. And Katherine came and I didn't have to pretend you were her anymore. Then YOU kill her! And you pick Damon! It's not like he doesn't use you too." He spat.

Damon stuck a stake in his chest, "That's where your wrong Stefan." He dug it deeper, "You get one last thing to say, then your dead." He made his point by shoving it closer to the heart.

Stefan gasped in pain, but then snarled. He looked at me, "Elena."

I looked back at him. His words still stinging. He had just admitted that HE had used me for Katherine. Maybe I was what Katherine had said. Just a cheap substitute to him. "What Stefan?"

He gave me a hard look, "Have fun in hell."

Damon gave a smirk, "We'll make sure to say 'hi' to you and Katherine when we're there." Then he plunged the stake into his heart. Slowly I saw Stefan's face drop, until there was nothing left but a corpse.

I walk over to Damon, still looking at Stefan's dead body. His last words made me feel sure that I had choosen corretly. I placed a kiss on Damon's lips, seeing him smirk with victory.

Alaric cleared his throat, "Why don't we go home now?"

We all walked out the door. When we had come through it, I was dead set on saving Stefan, when we were leaving, I was leaving behid his dead corpse. The change of events was miraculus, but it was reality. Whether I liked it or not.

But I knew from then on, I would have only one Salvatore on my arm. I was not Katherine, I was not her dobbleganger on the inside. I had made the choice.

And for once, I felt that I had chosen The Right Salvatore.

**Author's Note:**** Well, Elena killed Katherine. Everyone wanted different people to kill her. Some siad Damon, some said not Damon. Some said Anna, Jeremy, or Alaric. Each of them got a turn to TRY and kill Ktherine. Then, I just picked Elena, so we got a freaked out Stefan. Then Damon kills Stefan. The story just reached it's natural born ending. *shurg***

**Orriginally I had no plans of Stefan dying, but then all of my lovely readers persuaded me to kill him, because we are all Stefan haters –joking! I am alright with Stefan, but he's a little too brooding for my taste.**

**This was a Delena fic, I love them. But I don't think they would just go togther right away. Elena would still love Stefan in a way, the same way that Damon would still have a little feeling for Katherine. They were their first loves. But, Delena all the way!**

**I hope that you guys enjoyed it! I surely did enjoy writing it, and your feedback for this story was amazing! So, for one last time, please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks agiain,**

**-Brittani**


End file.
